The Grand Year
by FenRain
Summary: A new year starts and it seems many surprises come. A familiar friend transfers over to Minasato, a fight starts with two childhood friends and jealousy has taken over one of the friends. (Not so good with short summaries, sorry) HiroXKou
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

**Hints of the next chapter are in this chapter.**

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_Boring. That is all you can describe my life right now. Just simply boring. The day is the same as any other holiday. I was now lying on my bed with both my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling. It was fun sometimes when friends came over. But they come and go. I couldn't visit any of my friends in Minasato Village due to all the part-time jobs I had to do for the family. Now there are two weeks left of the holidays and I had better get the gang in Minasato a gift. Two weeks till I can see them. I heard everyone of them had some how gotten onto the media in different ways._

_Torahiko, I had heard, he won the state swimming championship not too long ago. It came no surprise to me from all the bragging last summer break._

_Juuichi had also won a state judo championship. Again, it came as no surprise for me thanks to the many painful examples of his power on the tiger-man. It almost seemed like Tora was doing it on purpose._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Aachoo!"

"Did you catch a cold Torahiko?"

"No Uncle, probably someone talking about me."

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Hiroyuki's thoughts...<strong>

_Kyouji and Soutarou are no pushovers as well. They won the state wide football/soccer championship with their team, the 'Roaring Fury'. They had also announced their relationship in article reviews where even I was surprised. I did know they were that close but I didn't think they announced it on the media._

_Shin, I heard, opened a bakery with his butler and is the most rated bakery in the state. I was eager to try one of Shin's cake and desserts during summer break but never got the chance to ask._

_Tatsuki is not too bad himself in the business area. I heard his name through advertisements about his carpentry business. I thought of asking him to come but I knew it would cause him some trouble._

_Kounosuke is now in the photography business. They say he's always late but makes up for it with amazing photographs. I was actually surprised to see his name on the net but I was amazed at how good his photographs were._

_Shun was almost equally as famous as Kounosuke but lagged a little behind. He was said to be a beta tester for one of the games his cousin had made and gave the best review any one could think of. Knowing the little wolf, if it came to gaming, he could do anything._

_And then there's Kouya. He made it as a country-wide known band along with Keisuke, Yuuki and Jun as the 'Musikus'. He's had a rough up bringing but came back to the right path during summer break. Over summer break, I had learned many things of him that he did not show any other. He was caring, soft and many times devilish but I had stayed with him until the end of the summer break. And before you ask, yes. We are a 'thing'._

_It has been a few months since we last saw each other. I had grabbed a hold of the dog tag that he had given me at the end of summer break. The inscription read "We are forever with". I want to meet them sooner. We are far away from each other but I knew that was going to change in two weeks._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The grey-husky curled up into a ball in his bed covered by his navy-blue blanket. He was currently sleeping yet dreaming of the best delight he could have. The light of the moon sneak its way through the crack of the window sill and traces over the bed.

"H-Hiroyuki~..."_ The husky snored softly as a trail of saliva slide down his jaw._

**Next chapter: Transfer**


	2. Transfer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Kouya's POV**

_The sound of the annoying alarm clock wakes up the beast from within. It's been a while since I've woken up this way. I hate to say it but it's actually kinda exhilarating. I reach my hand out to switch of the alarm. I lift the covers off of me and plant my feet on the solid wooden floor. One of my hand ruffles the back of my hair while the other rubs my still closed eyelids. I look out to my side where the window is as light passes through the glass and lights up a portion of the room. Might as well start the day._

_The morning went off like any school morning. Washing, eating, changing and packing my school bag. After all of that was done, I left out the door, making sure to lock it, as I start the morning jog to school. Cherry blossoms bloomed this time of year and rained down like meteor showers. I reached the gates where students of many species were entering. I could see Shun walking in with his friends and decided not to bother him. I walk into the gates and see many crowded around three school boards with paper taped on it. Must be the new classes._

_I slowly make my way to the board where I can see many were excited and depressed from being in separate classes from friends and loved ones. I closely look for my name and had seen it easily for it was in the first class list of names. Along the way I saw the tiger and Shin's name in the same column as mine. That would kinda be a pain._

_I make my way out of the crowd of students and paced myself to the assembly hall._

_*Ding~Dong*_

_Right on time. As I enter the hall I see many others standing and waiting for the student body and principle to finish their speech as we were dismissed to our classes. As I walk down the hallway I hear rumours of a transfer student that's late for the morning assembly. I reach the door to my class and slide it open to see a many already seated in random seats. I see Shin sitting in a seat by the front left, next to the window reading a book. I didn't bother greeting him for I knew the conversation would drop dead. I walk past him and place my school bag down onto the table as I unpacked. Still drowsy a little from the assembly, I lay my head down and watch the cherry tree outside bloom brighter than ever._

_A few minutes later, the crowd in the class grows and more rumours of the transfer student arises. In the middle of it all, the door slides open intensely and creates silence from many. Knowing the silence, it could only be one person._

"Made it!" _Torahiko states as he walks to a random table._

_I didn't even bother looking at him for I already knew it was him. The noise started to grow again before being silenced by the sound of the teacher sliding the door open. Almost breaking the door._

"Alright settle down" _The crow/teacher ordered._

_Many sat down in a flash and I bolted straight up at the sound of his voice. I see Shin has placed his book down and Tora pulling his equipment out._

"All rise, bow and be seated"_ The teacher had ordered as we followed them._

"Welcome back students. I know this is the first day of the new year but we have a transfer student that I wish you all will treat with the utmost respect." _The teacher had greeted us with. Two knocks were heard from the door as eyes turn to it._

"Come in."

_The door slides open and enters the new student. My jaws drops down__ into the abyss and my eyes widen to their extent as I am speechless of the scene occurring. I can see Torahiko on the other side of the room with the same face as me. Shin was just speechless and had snapped out of his trance of daydreaming as a small bead of sweat roll down his head. We all blink out of the confusion and stood up as we direct out index finger at the new student._

"HIROYUKI!?"

**Next chapter: Reunion**


	3. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

"HIROYUKI!?"_ The three had alarmingly called out._

_I kinda expected this from them. I was going to surprise them one by one but I just had to be in the same class as all three. Great luck... I see a single finger from each of them pointed at me as mouths are open and their pupils undilated. I chuckle softly to myself as a small bead of sweat roll down the side of my head. I look to the teacher who was calmly observing the three and then to me._

"Do you know those three?"

"Yeah, sort of..." _I answered by to him._

"Well it's great to have familiar faces at a new school. Can you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

"Yes, sir."

_I turn around to where the blackboard was screwed on take up a piece of chalk on the side. 'NISHIMURA HIROYUKI' I had written on the black board. I turn back to see many eyes on me and on the black cat, yellow tiger and grey husky._

"I am Hiroyuki Nishimura, nice to meet you all." _I greeted myself._

"Since you know those three you may take a seat next to one of them."

"Thank you, sir"

"Call me Mr. Crawford" _He said attentively._

"Yes, Mr. Crawford."

_I took my school bag and walk passed Shin as he watches me whilst he sits down, still observing me. I took my seat next Kouya (by the window) as he watches me with wide eyes and his jaw open. I unpack and look over to him feeling intimidated from the staring. I reach over to his jaw and clam it up before a fly had flown into it. For some reason, it looked like all eyes were on me like I had touched a live bear. The teacher starts the lesson as I followed along. It was normal for a few minutes to I see the three giving me glances during the lessons. As the period ended the teacher had called me out to get some research material._

* * *

><p><strong>Kouya's POV<strong>

_*DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. ERROR, ERROR, BRAIN OVERLOAD.* My mind went blank as soon as he entered the class but had restarted when he left. I went and called Tora and Shin to have a chat about the recent event. The two gathered around my desk as the discussion started._

"Okay, let's get straight to the point. Why is Hiroyuki here?"_ I began the talk._

"I don't know why but I guess it's important if he had to come back here." _Shin followed._

"Why are we worrying about this. Maybe he just wanted to come back to his best friend, me."_ The tiger-man stated._

"... So yeah maybe it was something that came up." _I said as I ignored whatever Torahiko had said._

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

"We'll find out during lunch hours, let's just get ready for class." _Shin had suggested._

"Agreed." _Me and the tiger-man had grumbled._

_We went off to our desk and Hiroyuki had just came back before the bell had rung._

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_Damn. I was supposed to tell why I'm here at this time but I just had to go get study material. I guess I should just tell them at lunch. I walk over and take me seat again next to Kouya. This time it seems like he's ignoring me. I guess I must have gotten on his bad side somehow. The class starts and I unpack my equipment for the class. Class flows on normally till the lunch bell rings and I am quickly surrounded by my three old friends._

"Spill it"_ The husky had asked._

"It's nice to see you too."

"Let's get straight to the point, why are you here?"_ The black cat had asked fiercely._

"Well..."_ I thought to myself trying to come up with the explanation._

"*sigh*. I guess it started right after summer break. I was given the idea of moving back. Do you guys remember the reason I moved away years ago?"

"Yeah, you said you had a medical disease that could not be treated here, right?" _Torahiko answered and questioned._

"Yeah, well the disease had been cured years ago. Since it was the only reason I moved, I had asked my parents if I could move back and get a transfer. They didn't agree at first but I got their permission through many part-time jobs and promising them to get straight A's at the new high school. So I had signed all the admission and asked permission to live with my grandparents till the time I graduate. And that's basically it."

_The three took a minute to register the information given to them. It took another minute for one to actually say something and of course, it had to be Kouya._

"Oh, is that it. I guess everything is good now"_ He said with grin tugging on his face._

"What do you mean 'everything is good now'? We should celebrate his transfer."_ The tiger-man had suggested._

"Hmm... Maybe you're right for once-"_ Shin commented before being interrupted by Torahiko._

"Hey!"

"We should celebrate this. We'll call everyone together at one place when we are all free and we'll throw a party" _Shin had proposed._

"Aww, thanks guys, you don't have to do that."

"Nope, this definitely is worth celebrating." _Kouya had seconded Shin's idea._

"Fine. But for now, let's get back to our tables and get ready for class." _I had suggested._

"Deal" _The three answer back._

_As class starts again, the period and day pass by so fast with me thinking of nothing other than the party planned for me. And also the gifts I've gotten them two weeks earlier. I guess I'll surprise them with it during the party. Before I knew it, the afternoon bell had rung and we were on our way out the gates._

_ The three of us talked on about what we've missed from the past few months. It seemed like and endless talk till we met on the pathway where we once separated. It felt like memories were rushing back again. Torahiko was the first to leave for he had a job at the inn and next was Shin for he had also had a job at the bakery. Now it was just me and Kouya standing next to the sunset_

"I guess I better go."

"Yeah me too Kouya."

_As I turn around and started took the first two steps on my path to my grandparents house. Before I could take another step, a warm, furry hand grabs my wrist and stops me. I turn around only to be pulled into a tight and warm embrace by the silver husky. I was surprised at first but had returned the embrace. It felt like it could last forever._

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kouya."

**Next Chapter: Party  
><strong>


	4. Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_Cherry blossoms are still blooming as a I walk on the pathway to school. It looked magical the way the petals fell. I can't believe two days had already past since my arrival. As soon as I arrive at the gate I see the cat, the tiger, and the husky fidgeting with something with their backs turned to the gates. I take a few steps closer to see what each were doing. I could see past them and saw three more familiar faces. One had brown hair whose eyes were being covered by Kouya's hands. Another had almost the same colour of brown fur but was a bit more lighter whose eyes were being covered by Torahiko's hands, and I also saw one with yellow and orange fur, eyes covered by Shin's hands._

_Judging from the colours, I easily knew who they were and what the three classmates were doing._

"Kouya-niichan, can I see yet?"

"Not yet, Shun-kun."

"Hey do you see him?" _Tora had turned and asked the black cat._

_Shin instinctively saw me and motioned one of his hands to me. It was basically saying 'come over here and be quiet'. So I quietly followed the instructions and walked to the three. I stood in front of the three as they covered the eyes of the younger three._

"Tora, can you let go now? My glasses are fogging up"

"Are you ready guys?" _He asked the other 5 beast-men._

_They all nodded at the sound of the tiger's voice and the three classmates lifted their hands off. Now it was me and the other three in high school standing in front of each other._

"Long time no see guys" _I proudly greet the three._

_The three younger class-men took a moment to progress the scene. It was basically the first day all over again._

"HIROYUKI!?"

"It's been awhile, Shun-kun. Kounosuke-kun. Soutarou-kun.

"W-w-what...h-h-how..w-when? T_he racoon-dog tried asking while straightening his glasses._

"How are you H-Hiroyuki-san here?" _The young lion muttered._

"Oh it's so good to see you Hiroyuki-san?" _The little wolf had excitedly greeted me._

"It's good to see you guys too."

_As we greet one another and_ _I explain the reason I had moved back, the bell had rung that indicated class was about to start and the race to class first had begun. I ran for what seemed like my life upstairs to the classroom. When I had actually reached the class, it seems I'm first to the other two. I sat down and waited for the other two to arrive. The door once again, slams open, but now two people were at the door panting heavily. It seems the two rivals are here._

"I...*pant*...win." _Kouya tries to mutter out a word from the panting._

"No..*pant*...way. I..*pant*...won..*pant*." _Torahiko says when holding onto the door._

_I stood back up and made my way to the two panting figures pat them on the head._

"Sorry guys, I won this time" _I announce with a smile on my face._

"HUH?!" _The two look up and see my figure._

_They both dropped down onto a knee and take a minute break looking defeated. It was kinda cute how both had the faces of a child losing a game. I bend down and offer them a hand to stand back up. It almost seemed like they both flushed at the motion of aid. They both grab onto my arm and I pull both back up onto their feet. They started arguing once more on who came second._

"Okay, okay. That's enough arguing today you two" _I said as I raise a hand to both of them._

"Stay out of this!" _They both, in unison, shout down on me._

_I could feel a vein about to pop on my forehead yet I kept a smile on my face to hide it. Shin who had entered earlier and was reading his book was disturbed by the dark aura that was casting off of me. I reach out my left and right hand to grab both Tora's right ear and Kouya's left ear and yanked it._

"Owowow!"_ was all I heard from the both of them._

"Now would you guys act your age before I break a few bones?" _I asked them in my most calm voice but still casting off the aura of a demon._

_The dark aura grows more and more larger, intimidating both the husky and tiger. They could feel the anger of five rage induced Juuichis_

"Uh...okay." _Kouya hesitantly obeyed._

"But he-"_ I cracked my knuckles in the middle of the tiger's sentence._

"Okay..." _The tiger-man grumbled._

_I loosen my knuckles and released the dark aura surrounding me. Shin from out nowhere walks up behind me and places a hand, or paw I guess, onto my shoulder recieving my attention._

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Yeah Shin. Just teaching these two who can be scarier than Juuichi."

"Nice work."

_We all took our seats and waited for the teacher call out the roll. Luckily he wasn't here when my aura was running loose. Class began and the work was easier than in the city but at an average level. I had ace'd my way through classes and Torahiko and Kouya was also trying their best in everything. Whenever they got the time they would chat with me before resuming work. The lunch bell rang and three of us decide to visit Shun and Kounosuke in their class while Tora brought Soutarou to the same classroom. We sat down and continued our chat since in the morning with the two brown fur underclass-men. As soon as Tora and Soutarou had joined it felt like everything was back to the way it was. Friends crowded around in a circle._

_ For a moment a human girl had called me out during the conversation with two others behind her and I had gladly accepted it._

"So was it something you would like to ask?" _I asked as I gave the three girls, in front of me, my full attention while taking a bite out of my tuna sandwich._

_One of the girls stepped up and decided to ask the simple question,_

"Can you tell me what type of girl, is Kouya into?"

_I almost choke on my sandwich as the question was asked but managed to swallow the portion of sandwich in my throat._

"Wah?"

_Another one of the girls step up explained why they had asked the question._

"Well you see, we all have a crush on Kouya-kun, yet he won't accept our love. Until you had came into our school, you seem to know him better than any of us."

"One question, why Kouya?" _I blatantly ask them while trying to keep a straight poker face._

"He's the most handsome guy in school, other than Tora but he says he has his hearts on someone else already."_ The third explained as she had also stepped forward._

"Well... I'm sorry to say this but he's already... taken."_ I try to keep it in the most positive way there could be._

_The three girls take up another step pushing my entire back against the wall. They all had that look in their eye of jealousy._

"Who?" _They all say in unison while giving me a stare down._

_I nervously rack my mind on what I should say before I get tortured by these three girls. As I was about to lie to them, the door of Shun and Kounosuke's classroom slide open and popped out was Kouya. He turned his head left and right in search of me. His eyesight finally landed on me as he waves his hand to me._

"Hey Hiroyuki, hurry up and get back in here... Oh, it's you three girls. What are you three doing here?" _Kouya asked as he ran up to me._

"Oh nothing just having a friendly chat with our newest classmate" _One of the girl say as she steps forward._

"Well sorry ladies, but our friend here has something to do." _Kouya says as he latches his hand on me and drags me back into the classroom._

_As we enter the classroom take our seats in a circle. I take a moment to say thanks to him for the save._

"Umm... thanks Kouya."

"Hmm? What for?"

"Don't play dumb. I know your hearing is very perceptional and you were listening on to me."

"Guilty as charged, but I had to save you from your tight situation there."

"Again, thanks" _I gratefully thank him._

_The day continued on as it has yesterday and before we knew it, it was time to walk home. I slowly make my way downstairs and out the school gates before a pair of hands cover my view._

"Umm...? What are you doing?" _I curiously ask them._

"It's a surprise we rigged up for you." _Kouya's voice replies._

"Just follow the directions we tell you and we'll lead you to there." _Tora's voice explains._

"Okay, but where exactly is 'there'?"

"Just walk." _Shin annoyingly says behind me._

_I didn't take note of anything and just started walking. They made me go down some slopes and we were turning back and forth till they had finally lifted their hands. When they did I was speechless for I was standing in front of Raimon._

"You do know I could have just walked here myself?"

"The present is inside." _Shin stated._

I took two steps forward and slide the wooden door open to be surprised by many party poppers and many strings shot around my head.

"Surprise!" _Many voices shout as the smoke cleared._

_I am surprised to see a crowd of thirty including everyone in the group (basically everyone mentioned in the game, including Nanafuse). Some faces I knew and some are new to me. I chuckle at the sight that beholds me as everyone lines up making a solid pathway to a seat. I walk over to that seat, waving a hand to everyone I had known and passed through. As I took my seat, Torahiko has to put me on the spot once again with a toast. I stood up from my seat and clear my throat. Luckily I was prepared this time. I look to Kouya as he gave me the thumbs up before looking back to the crowd._

"It's been awhile since I've seen you all. I see some new faces mixed along with old faces but I am glad that you are all here. Some might have known me when I was young while some have heard stories of me from your sons, friends, workmates, siblings and from our group. All I have to say is, thank you for welcoming back into this village."

_Many cheered and clapped at the speech, while many smiled and whistling was heard from everywhere. The party begins as I am introduced to everyone by their own accord. Basically the gang introduced them by relatives._

_First it was Torahiko, introducing his mother, father and uncle as I had recognized them all and we had a good hard laugh due to the resemblance they all had in the Ooshima family._

_Next came Tatsuki who introuduced me to Chuukichi, Akira, Testsuya, and his known father, Tappei Midoriya. Jokes were made and even I learned about their personality types as I talked to them._

_After that came Juuichi's twin brother, who I recognised because he has not change the least and we had used to play with both him and Juuichi during the good old times. It wasn't hard to return the friendship we used to have for I already know most of his personality._

_I came around to Kounosuke's family and friends as he had introduced me to them. He introduced his mother, father and brother to me along with a mysterious person which could be seen behind them all. I talked about the history me and Kounosuke had when we were young to his sibling brother who looked almost identical to him._

_I look past them all to see who was standing behind them but soon shown to be the seventh wonder, Nanafuse. He placed his finger on his lips to signal to keep quiet. All I did was smile and nod at him for showing up._

_Next came Kyouji and Soutarou's group who they both introduced Kyouji's father and Soutarou's father. Kyouji's father was almost as carefree as the labrador-teen himself. The same could be said with Soutarou's father being as shy as Soutarou._

_Shin had came up to me and introduced his butler, Amaki to me. He then gives me a box holding a sample of one of their cakes made and asks to share it with my grandparents. I gratefully accept it and place it onto the table beside me._

_Shun's family was next and it seemed like two had a dark aura around them. He introduced me to his two cousins, Gaku and Ten as __well as his mother who I had already met as a child. Gaku explains that he is proud that he has developed a game while Ten explained he's a judo instructor of a club while Juuichi was the captain. Shun's mother had asked of my mother's health and had thanked me for looking after Shun during school. As I give her a speech of how Shun is a grown up and that she should let go soon, she takes it all in as advice._

_Next to come was the grown ups. Botan and Shigure who had formally greeted me as well for them. They had asked about my father and about my grades in the city which I believed was pretty average. My father was a business man who was actually as carefree as me._

_The last group to come was Kouya's group. It was a mix of Kouya's band and both of his parents who graciously greeted me to the village. Keisuke, Yuuki, and even Jun greeted me back into the band as their manager and decided to bring along their equipment to play a song for the celebration. As they setted up, I might have explained my relationship with Kouya to his parents. At first they were shocked that their son had 'swung that way' but had accepted me as a part of their family._

_Once Kouya's band was set, the tune of the song 'Back Home' by Andy Grammer started up and the crowd started cheering. This time, Yuuki was playing the piano while Kouya was playing the acoustic guitar with a microphone set up in front of him._

"I'm gonna need you to raise your glass  
>I don't care what you put in it<br>Here's to nights that you can't take back  
>We live hard but we love to laugh"<p>

_It felt like me and Kouya were the only one in the room and he was singing this song especially for me. As I return back to the real world with all the cheering as he sings._

"We all thought that we'd get rich fast  
>Hop the plane out for greener grass<br>Found out the green is cash  
>Don't compare to the friends that last<br>See, we won't forget where we came from  
>The city won't change us<br>We beat to the same drum  
>No, we won't forget where we came from<br>The city can't change us  
>We beat to the same drum, the same drum"<p>

_His voice was... booming. Almost talking to my soul. No. Talking for my soul. His voice had spoken the words that have been inside me ever since I stepped back into Minasato village. This song was perfect for what I felt at the moment._

"La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah  
>La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe<br>And no matter where we go  
>We always find our way back home"<p>

_I was completely entranced by his words, lyrics, and music that played along with it. I haven't enjoyed myself so much since the last time I've left the village. It brings back memories of everyone and everything. Before I knew it Kouya was at the point of the coda of the song._

"We always find our way back home  
>Yeah, we always find our way back home"<p>

_As the song ended, the crowd cheers for the Musikus and even whistled at as they came down from the stage. It seemed like I was the hardest one cheering at a point of the song. I came up to Musikus and handed them each a bottle of cold water. Of course, Keisuke had to make a reference to during summer but at least he was right. This did feel like summer break all over again. The party had picked up it's pace once again. In the time I shared stories with everyone as they shared theirs. I truly felt at home. Soon one by one, groups had left at a time till me and Kouya were the only ones left in the building. We left out of the door with our bags and walked along the path home._

"So my parents seemed a little surprise when you were talking to them while I was setting up."

"Your point?"

"So, what did you say to them?" _Kouya asked curiously._

_I gave a slight grin and chuckled a bit before reclaiming my posture while walking. Kouya seemed a little annoyed at the chuckling._

"Well... I told them about...us"_ I answer hesitantly._

_Kouya stopped in his track as his body from head to toe lit up and his tail and body structure had straightened. He coughed a little to clear his throat while holding onto a blush as we kept walking on the path._

"And what did they say?" _Kouya nervously asked as he keeps his head down and eye contact away from mine._

"They were surprised at first, but had accepted me into your family."_ I answered as I gave him a smile._

"R-really?!" _He asks as he grabs onto both my shoulders and holds me in front of his face._

_It was cute and yet funny as his face was flushing red and his eyes were wide. I once again chuckle at his reaction and give him a peck on the cheek. He flushes a deeper red and loses a hold of me. I wiggle my way out of his hold and continued walking. He stays in the same position for a moment before shaking out of his excitement and catching up to me. He now leads the way on the path as I watch his tail wag rapidly from side to side. He must be excited because of the approval from his parents. We kept walking as his tail starts wagging to a rhythm. He takes note of my observation and uses it against me._

"Are you really that horny?"

"W-wait I wasn't-"

"Just joking" _He admits with a devilish grin on his face._

_Now it was my turn to flush a red. He resumed walking normally while holding the bag with Shin and Amaki's cake as I walk behind looking away. I kept on walking thinking of what I had forgotten to do. As I rattled my brain, I bump into something soft as I was not paying attention to where I had walked. I take a step back and look up to see who I had bumped into, only to see Kouya's back._

"Is something up?" _I had looked over and asked him._

"We're at your grandparents' house." _He answered back as he pointed to the building in front._

_I look past him to see it was true. I was so deep in thought I had not known we have arrived at my destination. I walk up and give Kouya a pat on the shoulder for telling._

"Thanks, Kouya."

"No problem. And remember to give these to your grandparents as a gift from Shin."_ He says as he hands me the plastic bag dangling in his hand._

"Again, thanks." _I gratefully accept from his hand._

_I take a moment to recall his words for a word had strung something in my brain. "As a gift from Shin" I recall.__A gift? A GIFT! It was the gifts I was supposed to give to them during the party. Since they just dragged me to it, I didn't get the chance to get them the gifts in my room. I wake up to reality where I see Kouya's face to the side while his hand were waving in front of me._

"Earth to Hiroyuki?" _He asks as he continues waving his hand in my face._

"Sorry but can you wait here a sec?" _I ask as I hurriedly waste no time and run up to the door and knock on it rapidly._

_It takes a moment for my grandpa to arrive at the door and open it. Before my grandfather can ask any question, I swiftly run to my room and grab a navy coloured wrapped box and make my way out to Kouya once more. I take a moment to catch my breath before handing him the box. He takes it off my hands, still holding a confused look._

"1. Why are you rushing? 2. What's in the box?" _He asks curiously._

"Well I had supposed to give presents to everyone during the party but you guys pulled me along before I could get ready." _I speak rapidly to him while trying to catch my breath._

"That answers one of the questions, but what's in the box?" _He asks a second time._

_I grin and give him a bright look._

"Open it and find out."

_He steadily pulls the ribbon till it had released the navy blue wrapping paper. He lifts open the box lid to reveal something that had shocked him out of his belief. He lifts up the object to reveal a stainless black guitar pick with the white engraving "Never Alone" on one side of the pick and on the other inscribed "Together Forever". He studies it in full detail, looking at the curves while being cautious with it._

"I made it during one of my part-time jobs with metal-work."_ I explained for him._

"Thank you so much, Hiro." _He smiles_

"You can count this as a birthday present when I had missed it"_ I stated_

_He chuckles a little at the statement and carefully puts the pick back in the box and closes the lid. He takes a step forward, closing the distance between the two of us. He places his lips on mine and brushes his tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance. I instantly grant him access as his tongue slides into my mouth. Our tongues dance with each other as our minds races. We separate before things could go to far as a trail of saliva is left to dissolve between us. I hold up the dog tag that was always wrapped around my neck and show the second duplicate guitar pick of the one I gave to the husky, chained along with the dog tag as well. He bids me farewell as I do to._

_I turn around to see both my grandparents standing there and had seen the entire thing. Crap. I walk up to them and they allow me inside. It until during dinner that they had started asking questions. I explained how it began from the very start. In the middle of it all, they paid me full attention. In the end of it all, they had accepted my relationship and had said to keep it a secret from my parents. At the end of the day, I had a great party, had given a gift to Kouya and had gotten two pair of adults to accept mine and Kouya's relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the city...<strong>

**Anonymous POV**

_Hiroyuki thought he could get away from me when we've been friends with each other for 6 years. Not when it's my last year with him. My parents have paid the fees and written the enrolment papers. I'll see you there tomorrow Hiro._

**Next Chapter: Another Transfer?**


	5. Another Transfer?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_After all that partying last night, it feels like hell for me. Even Torahiko and Kouya is tired. __Torahiko.__ Oh how have the mighty fallen. But when you look at Shin, he doesn't even seemed fazed. I lay my head down onto the table facing the left where the tree was luscious green. I can almost feel the serene breeze blow through me. The door slams open, like always, and in comes Mr. Crawford with a folder in hand. Presumably the roll. No one seems to notice him until he slams the folder onto the front desk._

_Everyone suddenly turns and starts rushing to their seat. As we waited for the roll to be called, I lay my head back up to keep up my back posture and also to keep the teacher from seeing the tiredness in my eyes._

"Students, I know this is only the start of the year but we have yet another transfer student from the city."

_The class started murmuring due to the recent event. I turn to my right and look to Kouya. He places his hand in front of his muzzle to keep from sound travelling to the teacher and leans to my side._

"Do you know the new transfer student?"_ He asked while keeping his eyes on the teacher._

"Don't know. Haven't even seen him or her yet." _I answer back as I copy his movement._

"Well you're about to find out." _Kouya says as he leans back to his side._

_I as well lean back to my side and the teacher signals the class to quiet down with a raise of his hand. As the noise averagely lowers down each second, it soon became silence._

"I know we already have a transfer student, but be sure to make this student as welcome as Nishimura."

_Like the first time I had come, two knocks came from the door before the teacher had called out permission to come in. As I eagerly await, the plain white door slides open to reveal a black spotted snow leopard beast-man. Wait a minute. A snow leopard beast-man? A transfer student from the city? It couldn't be, could it? The black spotted beast man walks in with and unusual way of fashion with his uniform. He wore his uniform like a blanket covering his back and wears a plain grey t-shirt underneath which could clearly be seen. Now I was sure of who it was.  
>I stood up to take a closer look at the new student (like me), and I was correct.<em>

"Taigo-san?" _I ask to the leopard beast-man._

_He turns to face me and replies back_  
>"Ahh, Hiroyuki just the person I was looking for my man."<p>

"Now do you know this young man as well Nishimura?" _Mr. Crawford asks as he rolls his eyes._

"Well, yes Mr. Crawford."

_I take my seat and sit back down and tries not to make a huge deal out of this._

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" _Mr. Crawford asks, keeping his straight posture._

_Taigo looks up from where he stood and gives a nod.  
><em>_He turns around and take up a chalk from the black board and in clear bold writing wrote 'HIRAGANE TAIGO'. He places the chalk back down and turns back with both hands behind his back like army style._

"I am Hiragane Taigo. But just call me Taigo." _He says with his signature smile capturing every single girl in the class._

_There he goes again. Getting all the girls while leaving the boys except Me, Shin, Tora and Kouya, jealous and annoyed. He took his bag and walk to the (seemingly) free seat in front of me. As the girls are still infatuated by the snow leopard but had simmer down to a level where they can work when class started. The period started as me, Shin and Taigo went through everything easily. When lunch had begun I moved my chair to the side of his table so I can have a chat with him._

"So care to explain to me why you're here?"_ I ask annoyingly._

"If you explain to me why you moved out here."_ The leopard replies back._

"I told you that I was moving back to reconnect. What part of that did you not get?"

"The part where you say 'I was moving back'. If you weren't going to stay, I had to come to you."

"Does your parents know?"

"Yeah, they are filthy rich and almost let me do whatever."

"You seriously moved out here just for me?"

"You were my first friend and I was yours."

"When we were 12. 12 for god sakes."_ I angrily stood up and started talking down on him._

"Well you can't do anything about it now. Since I'm already here why don't you introduce me to your friends?" _He asks while balancing on his chair with both hands behind his back._

"*Heavy Sigh* Fine. Wait here."_ I ordered him as I went to grab the others._

_I immediately went to grab the others who were listening in on our conversation at their tables. I explained to the three of them that I will introduce them to the transfer student, since I knew him for six years. I came back to his table with the others only to find him already sleeping with a snot bubble growing and shrinking. Once again, a vein pumps around my head as I am filled with anger with his actions. I grab a hold of his black spotted tail and yank it. The snow leopard awakens from his sleep and falls to the ground from the pain of a tail being yanked. The others look away for they know the pain of what it feels like._

"YOOOWWWW!" _He screams as he falls to the floor in which I let go of it._

"God, I was away for five minutes and you fell asleep?!" _I angrily pull him back up._

"Sorry, sorry. Got bored of waiting." _He replies back with a light chuckle rubbing the back of his head._

_I roll my eyes as if annoyed and gave out a huge sigh once more._

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my 'true' friends."

_I first point to Shin who had one hand on his opposite elbow and the other hand holding a book._

"This is Shun Kuroi. He's the quiet one of our group and owns a bakery of his own."

_I next point to Torahiko who was fascinated by the other dominant feline type. His eyes were dilated and sparkles were glowing from them._

"This is Torahiko Ooshima. He's the energetic one of the group and is the winner of the swimming tournament."

"Hey, I'm Torahiko but you can call me Tora if you want. It's so nice to meet you!" _The tiger-man says as he get way too close to the snow leopard._

_I grab a hold of one of Tora's ear and pull him back to give him back his personal space._

"Yowowow." _Tora mutters as he moves back._

_I point my index finger once more to the Kouya who had his arms crossed and his eyes on the guy ever since he stepped foot into the room._

"And this is Kouya Aotsuki, he's a part of that band that recently went country-wide. You know 'Musikus'?"

"Yeah I know him, he's the guy I use songs from to dance."_ He replies back._

"You dance?" _The tiger-man rudely asks before chuckling._

_I ,knowing Torahiko, who would laugh at this pulled his on the ear once more for being impolite. Man, Juuichi would be proud of me._

"And now you introduce yourself to them." _I instructed the white feline._

_The white feline stands up and places one of his arms around my shoulder._

"Hey, I'm Taigo Hiragane. I train to be the best hip-hop dancer there can be and I will be Hiroyuki's future husband."_ He states clearly to the three._

_The three astonished by his confession and are completely pale to the words. I see Shin return back to normal easily but Torahiko and Kouya were growing paler and paler and soon were turning to dust. I move the Taigo's arm off my shoulder and pinch on his wrist._

"I told you that's never gonna happen between us." _I explain as I pinch harder on his wrist._

"Yowowow. I get it, I get it. You can let go now." _He plead in a fast paced voice._

_I release the pinch and the two who were fading away restored themselves at the voice of my words. Shin only smiled and nodded at what I had said for he had already known those two were into the human boy._

"Wait, so you're gay?" _The tiger-man idiotically asked with a slight shade of pink._

"Yep." _The leopard answered with no hesitation in his voice._

"Wow, so upfront about it." _The tiger-man comments._

_The bell to signal rings as he finishes his sentence. We all make our way back to our seats and wait for the teacher to come back into the room. I am still curious on why and how he got here. He couldn't have moved all the way out here just to be with me, could he?  
>Once again, the school day passes by and the school bell chimes the ending of the day. The fou-. I mean five of us mace our way out of school and along the path way through the shopping district. We walked along the street while Taigo had his arm wrapped around my shoulder the whole entire time and by the looks of the husky, he wasn't to please.<br>After what had seemed like an endless walk with Kouya glaring at me and Taigo. We had finally reached the crossways._

"Well I'll see you guys around." _The snow leopard said as he runs away from the group on one of the paths before we could answer._

_As I wave him a goodbye, Torahiko and Kouya stepped in front my vision, both with not so happy faces on them._

"Care to explain why you're so close with that guy?" _The tiger-man had questioned in a very annoyed tone._

"Wuh?"

"Why does he act like your boyfriend?" _Kouya had reinstated the question._

"Are you guys jealous?" _I replied with a question._

_With those four simple words, their whole body lit up from head to toe like a tomato. They then started arguing against the questions until finally losing steam and dropping their heads down, out of breath. I reach up to their heads and gently pat them. After a single pat both their heads had looked up and reveal both of their faces flushed._

"He's been my first and only friend since I've left Minasato and from his point, I was his first friend who had accepted him for being gay. So also I had to be the one that helps him when he's down." _I explained to them._

_They both had then straightened their backs and had nodded at the explanation as for Shin who was smiling the whole time since Taigo had left._

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." _As I turned around and headed my way down the path to my grandparents house._

_The three wave their hands goodbye as I did too. It was exciting to have both my old friends and new friend in the same place. This year is going to be extraordinary. Can't wait to tell this to my parents and grandparents._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: Juuichi<strong>


	6. Juuichi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_The weekdays went by till it was the first weekends. It feels like many events had happened all in one week. I transfer to their high school, the gang throws me a party and Taigo has the guts to transfer here as well. Crazy week. It's nice that I get a moment of piece and quiet in my household for two days. I lay me back down on the to the tatami mats and rested with both hands behind my head and earphones plugged in playing the song Musikus had played me before I left. _

_*Ding dong*._

_Well that didn't last long. I sit back up as well as pull both earphones out and make my way to the door. I expected it to be either Kouya, Torahiko or Taigo but was surprised to see the bear-man, Juuichi._

"Juuichi?" _I questioned._

"Greetings Nishumura." _He greeted me as he gave a small bow._

"Nice to see you. Please make yourself at home" _I motioned him as I step to the side and allow him in._

_He nodded and headed inside while I closed the door and had straight to the kitchen. I pull open the fridge and pull out two cans of orange soda. I close the fridge and make my way back to the living room where Juuichi had sat down cross-legged style next to the table with both arms crossed. I make my way to the opposite of him and pass him a soda as I sat down. He thanked me and placed it on the table._

"So what brings you here?"_ I asked curiously._

"Well... It's about Tora." _He nervously replied._

"What about him?" _I ask again while taking a sip of my soda._

"I want you to go out with him." _He stated._

_My eyes widen as I choke on the soda and place it on the table. I cough up a few times before regaining my posture. I was still surprised in my mind that Juuichi would even say that._

"You want me to do what?!" _I hesitantly asked._

"I want you to date him."

"Why?"

"The thing is Hiroyuki. I love him." _He stated as he averted his eyes away from mine with a light blush on his face._

_I once again choke but this time on air. I was surprised with what the bear-man is telling me. My brain was overloading and was releasing steam out of my ears. I cough to clear my throat and place on my serious look._

"So you love him, right?" _I ask while leaning my head to gain his eyesight._

"Yes." _He mumbles._

"Can you explain to me why you want me to date him?"_ I ask with a concerned look on my face._

_He turns back and takes a breath to try and figure out a way to explain it. I was curious on what he was about to say._

"I believe you've noticed his affections for you, right?" _He asks me with his normal face._

_This time I take a breath and turn me eyes to the floor._

"Yes. But I pretend that I don't seem to notice."

"Then you know how much he loves you."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me dating him."_ I asked while I look back up to Juuichi's face._

"I truly love him, but I know he truly loves you. So I want to put his happiness before mine. That is why I had wanted you to date him so please do it for me and for his feelings."_ Juuichi pleaded with his head on the mat and both hands on the sides._

_I look down on his head with sorrow and sadness in my eyes. I reach to Juuichi's head patted it. He lifts his head with almost tears in his eyes. I gave him a small smile before giving a more depressing look. I pucker my lips before opening my mouth to answer his plea._

"I would've accepted this offer any time, but I'm sorry. I can't." _I answer him as I gaze my eyes away._

"But why?" _He asked as he is on his knees with his hands in front of him._

"I'm sorry. I can't." _I repeat but it felt like it wasn't doing anything._

"Atleast give me an idea of your situation."

"I'm... committed to someone else. This person... would be lost without me."

_He widened his eyes for he was surprise at the confession. He tries to regain his posture and rubs the back of his neck. His ears dropped and looks away once again._

"I am sorry. I should not have butted in where I wasn't allowed."

"Oh no. It's my fault for keeping this from the group."

"Can you please answer one last question?" _He asked while his head is down with his ears._

"Yes?"

"Who is this 'someone'?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll reveal it once me and this 'someone' is ready. We'll gather the gang and give out the news."

"Okay. Until that time." _He nodded as he stands up and made his way to the door._

"Wait."_ I called out to him._

_He stood there and waited for an explanation while I told him to wait there. I walked into my room and pulled out a brown-coloured box tied together with a orange bow. I picked it up and walked back to Juuichi and handed him the box._

"What is this?" _He had asked._

"I had forgotten to give everyone a present during the party, so here is yours."

_He placed the box down and pulled the orange ribbon till it had released the wrapping paper. He opened the box and lifted the item covered in paper wrapping. It was a black and orange wristband that was decorated with orange bear prints in the black line. He examined it before putting it on._

"Once I saw it, it had seemed to suit you the most." _I explained._

_He reaches out his hand to indicate me to shake it and so I did._

"Thank you, Nishimura. I will treasure it." _He said as he showed it off._

"One more thing. Once I give out the news, I want you to be the first one to comfort Tora." _I adjured the bear-man as I threw his can over._

"You know I will." _He smiled as he caught the can and made his way out._

_As he left, I waved a goodbye to the sound of the door closing. I took my can in my right palm and down all of what's left in it in one as I continued relaxing to the sound of my iPod. I return to my position recounting the counversation. I soon drifted off into a nap till I awoken to the shaking of my grandmother._

"Hiroyuki-kun, you should not be falling asleep in the morning."

"Sorry grandma, I took a short nap."

_I stood up and made my way to the bathroom a second time from the morning. I washed my face to fully keep myself awake. I look into the mirror where I saw the dog tag and guitar pick chained around my neck. That had given me an idea. I look up to see the clock. It looks like it's almost time. I quickly change and put on my shoes._

_After saying goodbye, I swiftly made my way down to the bus stop. I took a moment to rest before continuing to walk to the husky-man's apartment. As I reach the building I make my way to his apartment. I see his motorbike parked outside and his door. The only thing that has changed is the welcome mat placed outside the door. I lift it up to reveal a key. Knew it. I picked up the key before turning the lock for the door. It opens. I push it open and make my way in closing the door behind as quiet as I can be._

_I look to the kitchen to see a pile of dishes and cups clogging it all up. I walk to the main room where the couch was covered in clothes and magazines. Clothes scattered everywhere along with plates and cups. In the corner I see a pile of pizza boxes piled on one another. A foul stench had filled and burned my nose. I make my way to his bedroom and open it quietly. It had looked even worse than the other rooms. Both magazines and clothes scattered in every inch of the room. I look to the top corner and see a perfect cobweb built. And in the bed was the owner of the establishment, Kouya. He was currently wearing his usual black tank top with his black bikini briefs. His body is eagle spread with his left arm and leg hanging off of the bed with his other arm grabbing a hold of a pillow. His other leg was hidden under the sheets while his mouth was snoring and drooling. I pull out my iPod touch and pulled up the camera app._

_*Snap*_

_The picture was taken and I left the room quietly. I look back into the other two rooms which was a complete and total mess. Well since I'm here, I should do some spring cleaning. I make my way to the bathroom to find a laundry basket. The hard part was finding it since the bathroom was almost the same for the the other rooms. I grab each and every piece of clothing in the house except for Kouya's room and dropped it in the laundry basket. I didn't want to disturb the beast's slumber. Once I was done. I picked up all the dishes and placed it in the sink where I should clean last. I grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen and stuffed it all with paper, tissues, dirtied or destroyed magazines and other wastes. I grabbed another plastic bag and dropped the pizza boxes inside it. I take both plastic bags and place it out of the way. I grabbed a duster and dusted the entire room along with the kitchen to clean off many of the cobwebs. Now it was time to scrub the walls and windows._

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later...<strong>

_With all the cleaning done, I pour myself a glass of coffee and grab the rolled newspaper and skimmed through it. Out of nowhere, I here the sound of a loud thud that came from Kouya's room along with a pair of footsteps running to the door._

"Shit! I'm late."_ He exclaimed behind the door._

_He then manages to leave the room with his pants half on and his fur sticking out everywhere. I just continue reading as he does not notice me and rushes to the bathroom. He then stops as he had noticed that he had not tripped on any of the piles of clothes on the way. He looked over to the couch to see me reading newspaper sipping a cup of coffee._

"WHAT THE HELL!?" _He shouts as he points at me._

_I close the newspaper and place it down on the table and take a sip of my coffee._ "Good morning" _I greeted him as he was dumbfounded._

"H-how...w-what...w-when?" _He asks as his body shakes furiously._

"I came a little early so I decided to clean up a little." _I answer as I gave him a morning smile._

_His face was white again as he just stood there staring. Since he wasn't doing anything I had to say something._

"We're going be late if you don't hurry." _I stated clearly._

_Kouya snaps back to reality before noticing the time and predicament they're in._

"You're right!" _As he proceeds to continue his way into the bathroom cleaning himself._

_I sighed, shook my head and went into the kitchen to start up on cooking some eggs for him and me. After a few minutes of sizzling, I place the eggs out of the frying pan and into a plate while serving two bowls of rice. I bring it all over to the main room and place it down onto the table. I waited for Kouya so he can enjoy the meal as well. A few seconds later, Kouya comes out of the bathroom and makes his way to my side. He sits down and prays all in one breath and chows down on the food before I can even finish praying. I eat calmly but at a pace where I compete with Kouya._

_After the meal, the husky and I walk out to the motorbike as he throws me a helmet. I quickly strap it on and jumped on the motorbike with him in front. I wrap my arms around his stomach as he proceeds to drive it down the highway. During a light stop he decided the chance to ask me questions._

"So how did you get in the apartment?"

"A welcome mat is a dead give away."_ I reply._

"Ahh... So you noticed." _He grins back at me._

"By the way, I need to talk to you later about something."

"Sure." _He answers curiously._

_A few minutes pass to we arrive at our destination. A old music shop where the Musikus had practised. Since no one knows of the shop, no one knows of the bands who practice here. I pass the helmet back to Kouya and waited for him to park the bike so we can both enter. As we entered the shop, we could here the sounds of instruments playing. We enter to see the pink-haired horse-man, the light lime green canary and a calico cat talking with each other. The horse-man was the first one to notice me and Kouya's presence._

"What took you guys so long?" _Keisuke had called out to us as he waved a hand at us._

_Me and the husky gave each other a look before running up to catch up with them._

"So what were you two doing?" _Keisuke asked with a sly grin on his face._

"Nothing. Just Kouya missing the morning bird." _I replied back. At the corner of my eye, I could see Kouya sighing to the statement._

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two?"

"Yep." _I answered._

"Nothing happened on the way here?" _Keisuke asked again as he kept prying for an answer only to be pulled back by the canary-man._

"Anyway, it's good to have our manager back."_ Yuuki stated. In the back I could see Jun agreeing to the statement with a simple nod._

"Let's celebrate this occasion!" _Keisuke had idiotically proposed which had caused everyone in the group to sigh._

"We already did, remember?" _Yuuki explains as he places a hand on the horse-man's shoulder._

"No, I mean our own little celebration." _He reasoned with Yuuki._

"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked tilting my head a little._

"Okay, everyone except Hiroyuki, huddle up." _Keisuke had directed the others._

_Kouya, Jun and Yuuki was confused with the call but had followed them and had huddle around in a circle whispering something. I waited a minute until they separated. I came up to them and had asked them,_

"So what are you guys planning?"

"Let me show you to your seat." _Yuuki says as he hurried me along to a turn chair._

_I await for them to be ready behind the curtains as they set up their equipment for some kinda show. Since they're doing it for me, I might as well enjoy it. A minute of waiting till the lights turned off and many projected lights of different colour had shone onto the stage. The curtains had lifted and had revealed the 4 original Musikus members._

"Are you ready for a show?" _Kouya had called out into the mike._

_I smiled and nodded a yes to them which had signalled them to start. They exchanged glances as Keisuke had clicked his drum sticks 4 times. Their instruments had synchronized with each other. They were playing the song 'Good Time' by both artists, Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City. The only difference was that Yuuki was singing the lines of Carly while Kouya was singing the lines of Owl City. The song was perfect for the occasion. They had played it all the way to the end which I had listened all the way through. As they ended the song, I stood up and gave them a round of applause for the performance. They made their way down the stage and back to me as the lights returned._

"That was a great show you guys."_ I complimented them._

"Thank you and welcome back to Musikus." _Keisuke says with a large grin on his face while rubbing his nose (or nostrils)._

_The conversation had escalated to the point where Keisuke was being pulled on the ear by Yuuki whilst me, Kouya and Jun were having good chuckle out of it. The band practice went on like last year, but was more louder and exciting for the rest of them. We had decided to take a break where I had called Kouya out to discuss what happened this morning with Kouya._

_We stood outside of the shop making sure the others weren't listening in on us._

"So what did you want to talk about?" _Kouya had asked._

"It's about Tora and Juuichi?"

"What about them?" _He asked in a more suspecting tone._

"Well, Torahiko has affections... for me." _I had nervously answered him._

_Kouya was baffled at the statement. His face had shown the utter shock in his mind. His ears were perked up more than before and his entire body had stiffened._

"EEHHH?!"

_His face was a little pink while his soul was turning greener by the second._

"Whatdidhesaytoyou? Howdoyouknowhehasaffectionsforyou? WhatdoesJuuichihavetodowiththis?" _He had asked a series of questions in a rapid voice which had almost tired him out._

"Calm down. I know it's surprising, but he did nothing yet, honestly."_ I had tried to reason._

_Kouya took a moment to inhale and exhale before returning to his normal state._

"So how do you know he has affections for you?" _The husky-man had asked calmly._

"I'm pretty sure I picked it up through all the hints he has given."

"So what does Juuichi have to do with this?"

"Juuichi, may have feelings for... Tora."

_As I finished answering Kouya's question, he was once again surprised of the sudden news. He was about to voice another question but had taken a deep breath to calm himself again._

"So how do you know this?"

"Juuichi came over earlier this morning. We had a talk which included the Torahiko story. He had wanted me to date Tora so he can see Torahiko find true happiness. I had refused the offer."_ I explained calmly while staring at the ground._

"Then what should we do?" _Kouya had asked while he had proccessed it all._

"I believe we should tell them." _I replied with a unsure tone in my voice._

"About our relationship?"

"Yes. But I don't know if Tora can handle the burden. What should I do?" _I had asked Kouya with a plea in my eyes._

_Kouya gave me a concerned and worried look before stepping forward and ruffled my hair. He leaned his head forward about twenty centimetres away from my face which had already lit up like a tomato._

"Whatever you do, I believe you will make the right choice. Just like you believed in me." _He had whispered._

_All I could do was smile at his gesture and we made our way back in to find the rest waiting for us. I looked to Kouya which signalled an okay with a nod before turning back to the rest of the Musikus who were waiting for us to speak up. I stepped up and spoke._

"Keisuke. Yuuki. Jun. We have something to say."

"Something important?" _Keisuke had asked with his arms crossed._

"Kinda yeah." _I replied as I once again gave a glance to the husky-man._

_He was holding onto a grin and gave me the thumbs up to tell them. I turned back to them which each gave a confused look._

"Me and Kouya, are dating." _I had stated clearly._

_They exchanged looks between each other before looking back. I watch their faces as their mouths curved into a smile._

"Oh is that it? We're perfectly fine with that." _Keisuke says casually with his signature grin._

"You guys don't, hate us?" _I asked._

"Hate you? We don't hate anything about that."_ Yuuki had stepped forward to answer._

"Really?!" _I had asked once more._

_Jun had stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder before nodding affirmatively. Behind me, Kouya was smiling and was grateful to the three._

"Thank you guys for accepting our relationship." _I had graciously bowed to them._

"It's no problem. But we have a conditions. No lovie-dovie stuff during band practice and you have to tell us the entire story." _Keisuke had proposed as he held up two of his fingers._

_Kouya had sighed and gave an annoyed face. He then proceeded to scratch his face while giving a slight blush._ "Fine." _He had answered. Before he could start on the story, I had intervened._

"Let's stop here for today. It's getting kinda late." _As I point at the clock._

"Fine." _The horse-man had agreed while making a pouty-face.  
><em>

_We started packing up the equipments and before we knew it we were all outside waving goodbyes to each other. Me and Kouya made our way to his bike and talked of how good it was for the band to know about us. When we arrived, Kouya had thrown me the same helmet as I strapped it on. He pulled the motorbike back and I had jumped on it, hugging his back._

_He cranked up the engine and drove away as I smile at the pleasure of having another set of friends knowing._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: JEALOUSY<strong>


	7. Short Side Story 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

This story takes place before and during chapter 6 so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUKI'S POV<strong>

"Wait what?" _I had asked Jun as I turned my head back._

"I believe Kouya and Hiroyuki are dating." _Jun had repeated calmly._

_I set the box of wires down and turn around to face Jun who was, as usual, crossing his arms._

"What makes you say that?" _I had asked curiously._

"Detective reasoning."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kouya had brought him in and had watched him most of the time."

"I still don't think that's enough to say they're dating." _I had reasoned._

"Kouya got him the dog tag and drove him home each time."

"I'm starting to get the picture, but you need a little more."_ I had said as I imagined the two together._

"Did you noticed Kouya got something that was chained along with his dog tag?"

"Yeah...?"

"I saw Hiroyuki have the same thing." _Jun had stated._

"Now that you mention it, I did see something like that as well." _I said as I placed my thumb and index finger under my jaw._

"I also had an intuition."

"Well since it's your intuition, it must be true." _I had agreed._

_Jun returned back to being silent until I spoke up._

"Let's keep this a secret from the two until they tell us."

_The calico simply nodded before the sound of the door slamming open with Keisuke walking in. We had explained the news we found out to Keisuke. Well, I did. Since Jun had stayed silent at the time._

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" _Keisuke had shouted._

"Keep your voice down would 'ya?" _I ask as I had covered my ears._

"Okay but-"_ I interjected before he could finish._

"Let's keep it a secret from the two that we found out."

"Agreed, but I want to tease them so they better tell us very soon or I will be asking them." _He uttered._

_As soon as we finished talking, the two prime subjects walked in._


	8. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_Another week had past by and I was on the table scribbling notes from the text book. It was time-killing at first, but then a jolt of pain was sent through my hand every time a single word was written. I had decided to take a break and go grab a glass of water from the kitchen. I dropped my pen and stood up from the chair only to see how long I was writing. I had started during the evening before, but now the darkness was all I could see outside. Not thinking about it, I made my way to the kitchen._

_As I poured myself a glass, the doorbell had rung. Last I remembered, Grandma and Grandpa went out to a dinner date or something. I placed the glass back down on the table and walked to the front door. The door bell had rung a second time as I was at the door. I slid the wooden door open to reveal Taigo._

"Hey Hiro." _He greeted as he waved a hand._

"Taigo?"

"The one and only."_ He had replied with a huge grin._

"What are you doing here? Isn't it kinda late?" _I had asked._

"I don't live very far from here so it's okay."

"Still, what are you doing here?"

"Just a friendly visit. Can I come in?" _He asked as he popped his head in the doorway._

"Uh. Sure I guess..." _I answer as I stepped aside for him._

"Thanks." _He says as he pats my shoulder._

_He was wearing a white jacket with a grey t-shirt under and worn tight grey jeans. He left his black Nike shoes at the doorsteps and made his way in, inspecting the house while doing so. I slid the door closed and followed behind him, noticing his tail was wagging from left to right. I lead him into my bedroom, with a glass of water in hand, as he sat on my bed, testing it's fluffiness. I sat on my chair taking a sip of the water before placing it back down._

"So... What brings you here?" _I asked curiously while placing my right leg on my left._

"Well... Can I tell you a secret?"_ He had asked while scratching his light pink cheek._

"Sure."

_He motioned one of his hands to say 'come over' here. I didn't ask and took a few steps before sitting beside him on the bed._

"What is it?" _I asked curiously._

_He leaned closer to my face after taking a short breath. Next thing I knew, I was pinned down on my bed by the snow leopard himself with both of his hands holding my arms down. I gave a slight yelp at the action._

"What the- What are you doing?!" _I had asked furiously._

_I looked into his cat-like eyes which almost looked feral. Fear and discomfort was sent down my spine as he breathed a puff of breath onto my face. I tried resisting his hold but it was useless for I knew, he was much stronger than me._

"Taigo! Let go of me now!"_ I had demanded, giving him a glare._

_The glare had not fazed him as his face was growing larger and larger. He was leaning forward nearer and nearer my face. I once again tried again resisting but was almost pointless. His head stopped a few centimetres away from my face before moving downwards._

"Taigo! Snap out of it!" _I shouted._

_It was too late, his eyes had now locked onto my neck where laid the dog tag and plectrum chained. He moved closer to my neck until I could feel his very breath on my neck. The warmth excited me a little and had provided a blush to my face. What has gotten into Taigo all of a sudden? He was now licking his muzzle to the sight of my neck. Someone... help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Kouya's<strong>** POV**

_It was night and yet I found myself walking to my boyfriend's house. I had remembered the pathway so clearly. A gust of wind blew on my back giving me an odd chill. A few minutes later, I found myself in front of his house before I knew it. I don't know what had called me here, but something had told me to come here at this time. I walked up to the doorstep about to push the button before hearing,_

"Taigo! Snap out of it!" _coming from one of the rooms._

_I knew that voice like it was my own. I did not bother ringing, but instead had barged into the door trying to locate Hiroyuki's room. I rushed through the house, slamming each door open. As I reached the last door, I slammed it open louder to see a white black-spotted beast-man on top of my boyfriend, sucking on the human's neck._

"You motherfucker!" _I had called out, grabbing the attention of the beast-man._

_I ran up to the beast-man and drew my arm back before sending my fist into the beast-man's left cheek. The beast-man had been slammed onto the wall on his back._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_Tears kept falling down on my face as my eyes were closed shut. Then. All of a sudden, the feeling of a beast-man's tongue on my neck had stopped. Tears stilled on my face as I wince my eyes open. I set my sight on the leopard before looking to who was to the side of the bed. It was Kouya. I look to Taigo who was now on the wall on the other side of the bed. I took it as a chance to crawl out of the bed and hide behind the husky-man._

_The husky-man had an enraged face on him. He turned around to look into my eyes which tears had stopped but were clearly visible on my face._

"Are you alright?" _He asked in a worried tone._

_I gave him a nod before looking to Taigo who now had a red cheek but had regained his posture. Me and Kouya had moved a few steps back and waited for the leopard-man to get into fighting position. He stood back up and readied his fist._

"Why are you doing this Taigo?"_ I had asked from behind Kouya's back._

"It's because I'm in love with you!" _He had answered._

_The answer had hit my mind. It still left a few unsolved answers. At that moment, Kouya had moved forward and threw a punch at the snow leopard._

* * *

><p><strong>Kouya's POV<strong>

_I had missed but had grazed his face. He then proceeded to throw a punch which I had blocked with both my arms crossing each other. He then proceeded to throw another punch with his other hand. It had hit me square in the gut and made me spat a few drops of saliva. I jumped backwards with a hand covering the place of the blow readying my other fist.  
>I once again charge at him as we started to exchange blow for blow. I had managed to trip him which I had climbed on top of him and pulled my arm back for the final punch. Before I could shoot my arm, the cold feeling of water had washed over me and him. I turn around, only to see Hiroyuki with a bucket in both his hands.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_I had to do something. The fastest thing I could think of was throw water over them and so I did. Now I see myself standing before them with a bucket in my hands and both of the beast-man soaking wet._

"STOP IT NOW!" _I ordered as I looked at the two of them._

_They both gave a silent stare with their 'train-wrecked' face. Kouya who was on top of Taigo released his grip on the leopard-man's shirt and lowered his fist._

"Stop fighting. You're both classmates and my friends. You shouldn't be fighting!" _I shouted._

_Kouya's golden eyes were covered by his now soaked bangs as he stood up from Taigo and made his way in front of my crying figure. He had reached a hand out to comfort me but out of instinct had slapped it away._

"Please leave me alone for a few minutes." _I had asked as I stepped out of the room with tears rolling down my face._

_I closed the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom._

* * *

><p><strong>Kouya's POV<strong>

"Please leave me alone for a few minutes."

_Those hit me hard as rocks as he stepped out of the room. All I could do was look at the ground regretting most of my actions. I had glanced over to the other person in the room which was looking as sad as I was. He laid on the ground not saying a word. The silence broke as anger overthrow my spirit._

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" _I screamed down on him._

"My fault? You attacked first!" _He countered._

"You had sexually assaulted him!"

"..." _Silence was all that could be heard from the other beast-man._

_I turned my back and made my way out through the door before giving him one last glare and sentence._

"Next time, think of what he would feel from your actions."

_The feline beast-men sat there as a tear rolled down his fur masked by the water dripping down his fur._

_I took slow steady steps to the only room which had the door closed. I sat my back to the door and laid my head to it as well._

"I'm sorry, Hiroyuki" _I said as I closed my eyes and held onto my left arm._

_Only the sound of sobbing could be heard on the other side of the door. I waited for a reply but none came out of the sobbing. I know how furious he was with me. I couldn't say anything more. I stood up and my way out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_The sound of footsteps walking away had reached my ears. I quietly sobbed a few minutes before hearing another voice._

"I'm sorry, Hiroyuki."_ The voice had said as he it trailed off at the last word._

_Sounds of footsteps walking away had again came to my ears. I stood up from the bathroom door and walked to the sink where a mirror was placed. I looked into it to see myself with many trails of dry tears on my face before inspecting my neck. A small red mark on the side, presumably a hickey. I turned the tap on and washed my face of the few remaining tears._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: SORRY<strong>


	9. Sorry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_A day had passed since the incident, and I had managed to stay cooped up in my room the whole day. I had dark rings under my eyes as I walked to school. The only thing that was different was the tie which I had bought and wore all to conceal the red mark left on that day. Once I had walked into the school gates, I saw Shun walking in as well. I ran up to his side to greet myself._

"Hey Shun."

"Oh hey, Hiroyuki-kun." _He greeted back with his tail wagging rapidly._

"How was your weekend?"

"Great. My friends came over and we played video games till they left."_ He answers with his adorable happy face._

"That's great."

"How was your weekend, Hiroyuki?"_ He asked back._

_My smile fell trailing back to the thought of what had happened that day. I looked up back to Shun and gave him a smile anyone could tell was fake._

"It was good."

"Are you okay, Hiroyuki?" _He had asked, tilting his head to the side._

"Just fine" _I lied._

_Before Shun could ask any more question, we noticed we were in front of my classroom. Shun had waved a goodbye before running of to his class. All I did was smile and waved back. After I saw his, figure disappeared, I slid the door open and walked into class.  
>A few minutes later the bell had rung and there were no signs of neither Kouya or Taigo at their desks. I had noticed this because one would've tried talking by now. Class continued to lunch where Shin had came over to my table.<em>

"So have you seen Kouya or Taigo during the weekends?" _Shin had asked curiously._

"No, have you?" _I lied again._

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" _I had asked with a gloomy tone and my eyes fixed on my table._

"You were staring at their desks with that gloomy look during class, you have dark rings under your eyes and you're wearing a tie today."_ Shin had explained._

_I couldn't say anything but sigh heavily. There was a moment of silence before Shin had decided to continue questioning._

"So what happened?" _He had asked in a detective like tone._

"Nothing." _I had answered._

_Shin then proceeded to give a glare at me before turning his attention to my tie. He had grabbed a hold of the tie's knot and yanked it. I was to surprised to do anything and so the tie had came loose. The shirt had now exposed the red mark on my neck. Shin only needed a second of looking at it before he knew pieced together._

"So a fight had happened between them, huh?" _He states and asks._

_I proceeded to grab the tie back before tying it back into the same way it was before. I looked away to the window to avert my gaze from Shin's. The school bell rang as it had signalled the end of lunch. Saved by the bell, I guess... Shin had stood up and took two steps before looking at me with his back turned._

"We will continue talking at recess." _He said as he continued walking back to his seat._

_The classes went by, but I could feel myself becoming more and more sluggish each time I wrote. The bell had rung again to signal the beginning of recess. This time, both feline classmates had came over to my desk._

"Which one of them was it?" _Torahiko had asked in a furious tone. I could hear his fist getting ready to punch._

"It was my fault. So don't worry about it." _I had explained._

"How was it your fault?" _Shin had asked crossing his arms._

"They were fighting over... me."_ I had nervously explained._

_This had shocked Tora very much, but Shin had seemed like he knew this already. I tried to explain to them what had happened, leaving the part about me and Kouya's relationship out of it._

"So they had started attacking each other."_ Shin had repeated._

_I slowly nodded before staring down onto my desk once again. Recounting the fight that had transpired._

"Then this isn't your fault at all! The one to blame was Taigo. Why didn't you tell your grandparents?"_ Torahiko had stated and asked in a reasoning tone._

"I don't want them to take Taigo away, so I couldn't."

_The two felines took a moment to think of the situation I was in. They both knew that they couldn't do that either. The next few minutes, they tried reasoning that it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was all my fault this was happening. Soon it was time to walk home and so I did with Shin and Torahiko. This time, I was walking alone to my grandparent's place. Usually, Kouya would tag along but he hasn't been seen since Saturday. The day ended with me thinking of what to do._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

_Class began like always and again, Kouya and Taigo were not to be seen the whole day. Even Shun, Kounosuke and Soutarou began to ask questions, but I could not answer them for I believed they were still too young to understand. Class was about to end before Mr. Crawford had called me outside of class._

"Hiroyuki-kun, you seem to both Taigo and Kouya well." _He had stated._

"Well, yes sir."

"Do you mind handing them their homework on your way home?"_ He had asked._

_I had taken a small moment to think about it before accepting the favour. As the school bell rang, I walked down the pathway to Taigo's house. Luckily, he had shown me the path, in case I wanted to visit. His house was a two-story, white house with a flower garden in front. It seemed a little city like, but had no complaints. I came knocking on the door waiting for an answer. Once the door had opened, it revealed a ram beast-man with golden horns in suit._

"May I help you?" _The man had asked._

"May I talk to Taigo-san?" _I had asked politely._

"What about?"

"I think I know why he hasn't come to school the past two days." _I answered in a clear voice._

"Then you may come in." _He replied as he turned around and walked deeper inside._

_I quickly took my shoes off before stepping into his house. It seemed like the king and queen had lived here. The ram beast-man had motioned his hands to wait on the couch and so I did. I observed the house, for it had a plasma screen TV, a glass chandelier and a marble pot.  
>A few seconds before I hear a pair footsteps of one walking back into the room. The ram beast-man was the first to appear from the hallway. The second was the snow leopard wearing a plain turquoise t-shit with his ripped jeans. The second he stepped in, he had stopped and was about to walk away.<em>

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you." _I called out to him as his body was facing away from mine._

_He quietly turned back around and made his way to the couch. He sat down on the furthest side of the couch from me. He motioned with his hand to ram to leave. The ram simply nodded and left the room. There was silence between us for a moment before he broke it._

"I'm sorry." _He simply said._

_I turned my head to face his only to see his depressed look. I sighed for no reason at all before I started talking._

"I know you are. But what you did, was over the line."

_This statement only made his look even gloomier._

"I'm sorry." _He repeated while a tear started to form on one of his eyes._

"I know, that's why I wanted you to know. That I forgive you." _I replied while I return my gaze back to my hands clasping each other._

_The word 'forgive' had caught his attention. He turned over to face me and was surprised to see a smile on my face before returning to its gloomy state._

"How can you just forgive me? After what I did." _He asked softly._

_I gave myself a moment to think of an answer but only one came to mind.  
><em>

"Because you're my friend."

_The pain was now to much as he latched his arms around my torso with his head in my stomach. I start to feel a wet sensation where his face was positioned as I know the reason. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he cried quietly into my shirt. I gently rubbed the fur on his head, trying to soften the crying. A few minute of sobbing was all it took for him to regain composure. I had handed him the sheet of homework the teacher had given me and bid my goodbye, but before I left._

"Hey."

"Yes, Hiroyuki?"

"I hope to see you at school tomorrow." _I say as I gave him a bright smile._

"I will." _He says after smiling back._

_I had left the house and was now on my way to the husky's apartment. I knew this was going to be the toughest challenge yet. I watched the sunset whilst I walked on the pathway there. I stopped in front of the building and watched the shadows that it had casts. I was standing in front of his apartment but I was unable to knock. The possibilities of this going badly ran through my mind. But I knew I had to do this.  
>I knocked twice on the door only to be given the silent treatment. I tried knock twice once more, but nobody had answered. I took a step back and lifted the welcome mat to reveal the second key. I had once again, used it to break into Kouya's apartment, making sure to lock the door behind. The apartment had returned to the way it was last week. I paid no mind to it and instead made my way into Kouya's room. I slowly opened the door to his room only to find him sleeping. I observed him before making my way in. I walked pass the mountain of clothing and sat on the bed next to his sleeping body. I watched his face as he continued to toss and turn in his sleep.<em>

"H-Hiro..yuki~" _He had mumbled in his sleep._

_All I could do was smile and blush at each syllable said. I turned my head away from his and started talking to myself._

"Hey, Kouya. I know it must've been hard for you to experience love lost twice. The first was from your family. The second was from your one true love. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault during the fight. For it was mine. I should have done something sooner, but I was to weak to do anything. Let me tell you a story of mine. Once a upon time, there was a boy.  
>He had moved away from all his friends during elementary.<br>But during middle school, he had found love to a girl. She was almost perfect in everything she did. But during that time, the girl was bullied for her grades. The girl's mother saw this and had so moved away along with the girl. This had shattered the boy's life. He knew he was strong enough to go up against the bullies, but did nothing.  
>He decided to give up love in his life. So he valued friendship instead. He made friends with another boy who wasn't socially accepted. But this time, the boy stood up for his friend. They became close friends after years.<br>But during summer break of the boy's second last year of middle school. He reconnected with his old friends and managed to find love for one of his old friends. His friend was upfront about his love for the boy and so, the boy accepted it.  
>Summer break ended and the boy had to return to his newest friend. A year passed since that summer break, but the boy had decided to transfer back to his village. Soon enough, the boy's friend in the city transferred as well. A terrible fight had started between the boy's lover and the boy's best friend over the boy himself. Memories of the girl leaving had once again reminded him of his weakness. He decided to close himself off from the two fighting.<br>That's why I'm sorry, Kouya."

_I stood up from the bed with a single tear rolling down leaving a trail. As I took a step, the warmth of a hand latched onto mine. The feeling was familiar, for it was the same feeling during the summer festival. I turned around to find to husky fully awake. He dragged me down onto the bed with me on top, resting his head on mine. He started to speak with his husky voice._

"Once upon a time, there was a husky,  
>the husky had loved music but had ran away because of it. The husky's father did not approve of his passion. The husky learnt to survive on his own with the help of many.<br>Even though he looked okay, deep down inside, his soul was weathering away.  
>A few years pass as his lived on his own. One day, his friend that had moved away years before returned. He was excited at the reunion. Soon, the husky began to notice his feelings for his friend. They were strong feelings for one to their mate. He decided to confront his feelings to his friend during a festival, but interruptions kept coming and soon he never got the chance.<br>During one night, the husky had finally gotten to confess his feelings for his friend. His friend accepted the feelings and shared two nights together during that summer break.  
>A year had passed since both had seen each other, but the husky was caught off guard for the friend had transferred to the husky's school. They had spent time together often but soon, a friend of the husky's lover transferred as well. This friend had been grabbing the attention of the husky's lover during most of his time there.<br>The husky began to feel a pain in his gut. Jealousy. His body had stayed calm, but his mind started to be concious of all the time the two were together. A fight broke out in front of the husky's lover between husky's lover's friend. In the end, the husky's lover neglected the two fighting. The husky had felt guilt in his heart and wanted to say sorry, but could not find the exact words."

_Kouya held me close in his arms and a single tear rolled down his face._

"I'm so sorry, Hiroyuki. Please forgive me. You're the only thing keeping me going in this world." _He muttered though out the small sobs._

_I lift my head up from his chest and plant a firm kiss on the husky's muzzle. He was surprised at the action but soon kissed back. It was the kiss lasted a few seconds before I had pulled out. I lifted my right hand up to his cheek._

"I've forgiven you since the end of the fight." _I say as a tear of happiness rolled down my eye and smile brightly._

_I planted another kiss on his muzzle and closed my eyes. He kissed back but had brushed his tongue on my lower lip. I gave him access into my mouth as our tongues touch each other. The taste of his warm saliva was exhilarating. He had leaned his head forward pushing my body down onto the bed. Now his body was the one on top. A few minutes passed as we separated leaving a shining trail of saliva behind. Kouya had a lustful look in his eyes as he trailed pecks of kisses down to my neck. He inspected the mark left by Taigo which had almost faded away.  
>He sucked on the opposite side of the neck making me moan out of pleasure. I felt his wet tongue touch my skin giving jolts of pleasure to my head. I stop him before it gets to far.<em>

"Kouya, that's enough. I have to get back to my grandparents."

"Alright, but next time. We go full way." _He says with a devilish smile._

_I grab the sheet for homework out of my bag and placed it on his table before leaving through the door. I ran down the pathway back to my house thinking of what I have completed today. Both Kouya and Taigo are happy. But in the back of my mind, tomorrow would be an awkward day._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: TALK<strong>


	10. Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_I knew I had forgotten something. I now stand in front of the bathroom mirror once again inspecting both of the red marks left by the two beastmen. I had been lost in between the pleasure to even forget that he had left a mark as well. God dammit. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I had no time to think about it so I had quickly tied a tie around the collar of my school uniform._

_On the way to school, I was predicting on how the day would go by and how the 'talk' between Kouya and Taigo would go. It played every event that could end badly. This was a little problematic for my mind. *Crash*. I fall back on my behind as I had bumped into an object. Rubbing my head, I look ahead to see who or what had I bumped into, only to see the back of Kouya. He turned his head around to find me on the ground. He then proceeded to turn his entire body around and kneel down to my level and offered a hand._

"Are you okay, Hiroyuki?"_ He had asked._

_I reach out my hand as he drags me up as he stood up as well._

"Thanks Kouya. I'm okay. Just wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Well next time be more careful" _He had advised, holding a finger up._

"I'll take note to that."

_He had only smiled and ruffled my hair before turning back and continuing his way to class. I followed behind him silently, unsure of bringing up a topic. As soon as we reached the classroom, we quietly forwarded inside and sat down at our seats at the very back of the room. I quietly sat down and waited for the teacher to come. I had went into a daze-like state staring outside the window. A small tap then came to my shoulder as I turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Kouya since he had been the closest next to my seat._

"Did you need something Kouya?" I had asked.

"Just wondering... why are you wearing a tie?" _The husky asked while changing his view to the tie._

"Just a... fashion thing." _I answered nervously. I looked away to hide the embarrassment from my face._

_Kouya had took a minute before speaking up with a sly grin on his face._

"Liked the present I left on you?"_ He asked in a sexy tone._

_My body, from head to toe, lit up like a flame to gas. I had snapped out of my daze and my body had stiffened as I turned around to face the ever so devilish husky. I just simply gave him a deep glare before turning back._

**Kouya's POV**

_By the way he's acting, I'm guessing Hiroyuki isn't to pleased with me. Luckily, I have a sure fire plan for any girl or child to forgive me. I slowly reached my hand out and placed on Hiroyuki's head and ruffled his hair a little. All before saying_

"Sorry Hiroyuki. I got caught up in the moment."

_Perfectly executed and said. This had gotta work. Or I'm dead meat. The human-boy turned his head around and had an annoyed face on him before sighing._

"Next time, can you try and control yourself?" _He had muttered before turning back with a smile on his face._

_I mentally high-five myself for it had worked. Before long I had actually begun to tune everything out. The sound of Torahiko talking in his group soon faded away. I just sat at my table staring at my boyfriend's back as he stared out the window. It was somehow relaxing to know that his mind is at ease. I then hear a set of footsteps making their way to our position. I look up to see Taigo walking ,with his bag over one of his hand, to his seat in front of Hiroyuki. I watch his back for second before turning to Hiroyuki who was silently signalling me to come up to him._

_I sighed before standing up and walking to the side of the table where the snow leopard had sat with his fist to his face and his elbow supporting him up. He took notice to my presence as I look away scratching the back of my head._

"Hey." _I greeted nervously._

"Hey." _He had greeted back blankly._

_A moment of silence passed as I stood there afraid to say anything. I looked to my boyfriend at the back. He was giving me that look again. I mentally sighed and turned back to Taigo who was staring at his table._

"Sorry."

"Hmm? For what?" _He had asked looking back up._

"For you know, the punches."

"Why are you sorry about that? It was my lust that had started the problem." _He had spoke._

"I hope in the end of all this, we can still be friends."

"Sure." _He had replied with a smile on his face._

_I raise a hand out to him as he gladly takes it and shakes it. I separate and walk back to my seat with a smile on my face as well as Hiroyuki's and Taigo's face. The class began like always, boring lectures, Torahiko making an outbursts and class ending with homeworks given out._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_We were now sitting outside for once under a tree with everyone, including the juniors. We had talked and talked till I notice Torahiko, who was sitting beside me, was giving me glances before turning away. I had noticed due to his lack of talking. I turn to face him as he looked away._

"Is there something wrong, Tora?" _I had asked._

"N-no, it's nothing." _He had replied in a very nervous tone before looking away again._

_I had noticed his slight blush, but paid no mind to it at the time. I turned back to Kouya and Taigo who were debating on a topic._

"Maybe, Misaki?" _Taigo had suggested while he looked up to the tree branches._

"Nah, go for Sachi." _The husky had insisted with his index finger._

"W-Would you guys stop, please?" _Shin had interjected with a blush, barely visible to the eye thanks to his dark fur._

"Now what are you guys talking?" _I had asked with a curious smile._

"We're thinking of who Shin likes?" _Kouya had answered with both his arms folded._

"Oh that's an easy one."

"Eh? HUH!?" _Everybody exclaims as they all turn their heads to face me._

_I only smiled and chuckled at them all as I began to explain._

"Oh yeah, I've seen Shin look at her in class before looking back. He would dig his face into his book, blush though it's barely visible to the eye and even sometimes drool a bit."

"H-Hiroyuki, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" _Shin had asked with a annoyed face._

"Don't worry, I won't tell." _I teased._

_He did not say anything more but merely blushed while looking away. Since everyone was gathered I guess, I'll give out the rest of the gifts._

"Hey guys, can you gather around for a sec?"

_They exchanged glances with each other before following the favour. I grabbed my bag and pulled out five different boxes. One in their own colour of orange, yellow, turquoise, purple and pale brown. I present the boxes to the friends who had not received them, except for the leopard. The orange was given to Soutarou, the yellow to Torahiko, the turquoise to the little wolf, Shun. The purple was given to Shin and the pale brown to Kounosuke. They eagerly take the box and quietly inspected it like Kouya and Juuichi. During their observation, I explained the reason why I hadn't the gifts sooner. They all thanked me in unison before ripping apart the wrapping paper._

_I stood back as they tore the paper to shreds, except for Shin who simply pulled the string. They all lifted the items inside the box to reveal a different present for each of them. __Kounosuke held up a jet black digital camera. Shun was holding onto his new PSP with a 'Street Fighter' cover which I had ordered especially for him. Soutarou held up a soccer ball signed by the three major athletes, David Beckham, Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi. Shin had the first edition of Sherlock Holmes signed by Arthur Conan Doyles. Torahiko was almost about to cry for he held up a 'Speedo Vanquisher 2.0 Mirrored Goggle'. It was the top of the line goggles for swimmers nowadays._

"W-w-"

"Wh-wh-"

"H-h-HOW!?" _They had stuttered._

_I gave my usual chuckle before stating_ "I have a few connections" _with a small wink._

_They did not pry any further and continued fascinating their gifts. I glanced at Kouya who was smiling back at me and giving a small proud look. I only smiled brighter and before I knew it the bell had rung. The five had placed their presents back into their box before placing it inside their bags. We all soon found ourselves rushing to our classes. It sure was fun to have things back. This brings back memories of the past. Laughing under a tree. Rushing to class. It was the same as always._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: SECRET BASE?<strong>


	11. Secret Base

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days pass by...<strong>

_It was kinda strange of Keisuke to call the Musikus out to Lake Shiratsuyu but then again, it is Keisuke after all. He must have something cooked up in his mind. Wearing my plain green t-shirt with my blue jeans, I walked on the path which had led me there. As I arrive at the lake, I see a familiar calico cat standing with his arms crossed leaning against a tree. I could see he had headphones on to block out any noise and his eyes were shut. Having a sneaky idea, I slowly approach the figure. A few metres away from him, he finally lifted his eyelids and turn his head to my direction. Damn. He lifted a hand to greet me and the other pull down his headphones so they had swung around his neck. I casually approached him with defeat on my face._

"Is something the matter, Hiroyuki-kun?"

"How did you know I was there?" _I sighed._

"Intuition."

"It can't just be all intuition."

"Oh no it's true." _A voice had replied from behind._

_I turn around to see Yuuki standing behind me with a little toolbox in one of his hands. I was a little curious about the box but had turn back to the discussion. I turn to face Yuuki with a confused expression._

"Yuuki. What do you mean by that?"

"It's a fact that Jun's intuition is always correct. It's never failed him before." _Yuuki had explained while he had approached us._

"Kinda superstitious, you know?"

"We thought that to at first, but we've grown accustomed to it." _Another voice had reached our ears from behind a tree._

_The voice had surprised us at first but the figure had soon shown himself. He stepped out from behind the tree and was wearing a black motorcycle jacket. That voice had to be one person, Kouya._

"How long have you been hiding?" _I asked with an annoyed tone._

"Not too long, but I figured out the conversation easily."

"So are we just waiting for Keisuke then?" _I had asked as I turned to all of them._

"I'm guessing." _Yuuki had answered before exhaling loudly._

_We had all sighed but continued the conversation until I had eventually popped up the question._

"By the way Yuuki, what's with the toolbox?"

"Oh this old thing, Keisuke had asked me to bring nails and hammers enough for Musikus and so I did."

"Did he tell you why?" _Kouya had asked._

"Nope, he just told me to bring them before hanging up on the call."

"Well that's a mystery." _I had responded._

_Before I could ask any more, the sound of a truck driving came to our ears as we stepped off the road. It seemed to have stopped right next to us before the door had opened to reveal both Tatsuki and Keisuke in the seats._

"Tatsuki? Keisuke? What are you guys doing in a truck?" _I had asked while covering my mouth from the dust that had rolled in with the vehicle._

_The truck switched off before both of them got off. They made their way to us. They both were towering over all three of us._

"We're gonna' build a secret base!" _Keisuke had stated with his hands on his hips._

"Eh?" _Was the only answer me, the canary-man and the husky-man gave to Keisuke as we hunched our backs._

"I told you, we're going to build our own secret base." _Keisuke had re-stated._

"And I'm here to provide you guys supplies and blueprints."_ Tatsuki had proudly stated with his hand on his chest._

"Wait, wait, what? We're going to build a base now?"_ I had asked with a confused expression._

"Yep!" _They replied in unison._

"One. How do you guys know each other? Two. Are you guys crazy?"

"Well I called up Tatsuki when I found out how good of a carpenter he is and coincidentally, he knew you and Kouya. So decided to help us create the base, even though he could only draw the blue prints and bring the supplies needed to build it. I don't think I need to answer question two." _The horse-man_ _had explained._

"Do you know how hard it was just to build the old secret base?" _Kouya had asked while placing a hand over his annoyed face._

"C'mon. I put alot of effort into bringing everything." _Keisuke had pouted._

_We all gave him that look of annoyance before seeing his puppy dog face. We all breathed in and exhaled loudly as we nodded a 'fine'. This had lighten up the horse-man's face. Tatsuki had then instructed us to find a great place to build the secret base while they had unloaded the supplies and so we did. The four of us had fan out and went into different areas of the woods. The first place I could think of going was to the old secret base. I made my way there till I had seen that it had been cleared out. It seemed like the nothing had ever been built there. I noted the area I was before turning around and walking back to the two giants. Once I had reached there, planks of wood had been stacked on each other in three different piles and a saws and such had been placed on top._

"Hey, Tatsuki-san, Keisuke." _I called out to them. Both their heads swing towards me at the sudden calling._

"Is something the matter, Hiroyuki?" _Keisuke asked as I stand before them._

"No. Just got an idea of where to build it."

"And where would that be?" _Tatsuki had asked._

"The original place of our old secret base."

"Now that's smart." _Keisuke complimented._

"But what about the ruins of the old base?" _Tatsuki questioned with his arms now crossed._

"Someone had came and cleared out the ruins for us."

"Then let's discuss this when the others come back."

_And so we waited for them by looking at the blueprints, bringing down some wood and just simply talking. It was about 5 minutes before Yuuki had come back and told him of the plan. Being the guy he was, he agreed with the plan. Another 3 minutes passed before both Jun and Kouya had came back as we filled them on the plan as well. Kouya thought it was a great idea as the same for Jun which merely nodded at the idea. We started moving the materials over to the location before thinking of a way to build it.  
>It took a while but before we knew it, we started building. We started from the bottom which was about 6 by 6 metres, much larger than the older one, and started building up the walls. Soon, when we had finished the walls, we decided to take a break. Luckily, Tatsuki had went to buy food while we were working. 30 minutes later, we continued the base and managed to finish the roof. When we stood back to look at it fully, we noticed it was similar to Bart's (from the Simpsons) treehouse. Ladders were put down so we could climb up and inspected the entire structure. It seemed to be able to hold all 6 of us but was a little... plain. I suggested to decorate it with furniture decided not to for it would surely collapse.<br>For the rest of the afternoon, we sat in our base talking and eating. We talked and talked on about how well it turned out before getting attacked by the drunk dragon. We had subdued the beast and kept his alcohol away for a few minutes as he slept. A few minutes passed before saw that the sun was setting out of the window carved. We packed up and woke Tatsuki so he could drive himself home. We were worried about his driving even though he decided to drive home. We went into separate ways where the horse-man, the calico cat and the canary went to the station along with Keisuke to a train station to get back to Kazenari leaving me alone with Kouya once more._

"So you wanna crash at my place for the night?" _He had asked with a light blush on his face. I turn my gaze towards him which was looking away at the moment. I smiled and replied._

"Sure thing... babe."

_The reply only made him blush a darker red and widening his eyes before returning to normal. We turned and started walking down the path to Kouya's apartment. The walk was quiet most of the way before a shiver of cold had ran down my spine. Kouya took notice to this and unzipped his jacket before placing it over my shoulders._

"Thank you Kouya."

"Don't mention it." _He had replied in a sincere voice._

_I quietly snuggled into his jacket but still shivering from the cold. Kouya, once again, took action to the shiver and crossed his arms over my shoulders and placed his jaw on my head. I stopped and froze at the sudden movement. I looked up at his eyes which held worry._

"Thanks, Kouya." _I thanked him with a red blush on my face._

"No problem" _He had replied with a smile on his face._

_We continued walking in the position with no one passing by us. As we walked, I took notice to his heat and fur for it was like a mountain of pillows were on me. I listened in before I had heard his gentle heartbeat. It was soft and yet pumping at a rhythm.  
><em>_Before I knew it, we were in front of the apartment door and Kouya was fishing in his pocket for the keys. He pulled it out and unlocked the door as we walked inside. He reached out his arm to turn on the light as I observed the now clean room. Oh how have this place changed over time. We kept walking the position to the table before Kouya had sat me down with his jacket on me and made his way to the kitchen. I inspected the place once more. The apartment was changing forms each time I came here. A few minutes of waiting and observing had passed before Kouya had returned with two bowls of rice in hand. He set them down before going back into the kitchen and bringing back a plate holding a grilled fish. It had looked delicious. We had said our prayers before having our dinner. We talked during between chewing and swallowing about things they never got to ask last summer break. We teased, we joked and we laughed through it all._

* * *

><p><em>I was now washing up the dishes for Kouya while he had took a bath. To me, we were a old married couple during dinner. As I place the last dish on the rack, I cleaned my hands and made my way to his room. I observed his room which was also cleaned as well. The room was almost filled with everything related to music. I chuckled lightly to myself.<em>

"What's so funny?"

_I yelped as I turned around to face a soaked Kouya with a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair. Steam was coming off of him as small drops of water trailed down his body. I could feel my face turning red trying to come up with an answer._

"N-nothing..."

_He gave a long hard stare before turning to his cupboard and pulling out some clothes from it. I went and took a step outside the room to give him some privacy as he changed... and also to bring my blush down. A moment had passed before he had given the okay to step back in the room. As I stepped in, Kouya was nowhere to be seen as I took a few more steps in. Before I knew it, something had pounced on my back. I turn to see a drowsy husky-man only wearing his pyjama bottoms._

"Uh... Kouya?"

"So tired~" _He muttered with his head over mine._

_I only sighed and shook my head as I started to drag him over to his bed after turning off the light. I plopped him down onto the bed as he snuggled into the pillow. I sat down next to him watching him sleep. I had already called my grandparents that I would be staying over, but it seemed a little unnatural to sleep here. I thought it would burden Kouya but it seemed like he wanted this really bad. I proceeded to pull my legs up onto the bed and place my head down on the pillow, facing Kouya's sleeping face. I observed it thoroughly before dropping my eyelids and losing myself to the sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: MORNING WOOD<strong>


	12. Morning Wood

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_What the hell is this? I thought mornings would start off with getting up and washing yourself, not being trapped between a beastman and his arms. I've been stuck and have been struggling like this for the past half hour and yet he wouldn't budge. I can't tell if the man is sleeping, awake or even dead, but hell does he have one strong grip._

_During the struggle, I had managed to flip my body over so my face was facing his. His face was almost the same as last night before I fell asleep. How could such a person with such an innocent sleeping face have an iron grip like this? Kouya's mouth had parted open to breathe but had actually gave me a small idea. Stupid but might succeed._

_I didn't have time to think about it because Kouya was slowly letting the oxygen out of my tank. I swiftly darted my lips onto his before pulling back. The small action made him mumble a little in his sleep and releasing his grip in the process. Even though he released it enough for my lungs to refill itself, it was still not enough for me to wriggle out._

_A moment of struggling had passed by before I felt my thigh rub on something warm. I looked down between us and saw what my thigh had rubbed on. Kouya's morning wood was now showing and was stimulating my thigh. I better get out of this situation before he wakes up. I lift my hands up to Kouya's furry chest, not only feeling his warmth and heartbeat, but also his define pecs that was bulged out._

_I ignored the hot feeling that reached my face when I felt his body and continued struggling. After a minute, I finally noticed that his arms were slowly loosening each time I pushed. But I got a plan for him to full him to release me. This worked with a stray dog in the city but I don't know if this would work for a beast-men. I pulled my right arm up and reached out to the side of Kouya's neck. I inspected the area before rubbing it with my entire hand._

_A second or two later, I hear swishing sounds behind Kouya which I believed was his tail and he soon started to fumble at the movement. He had soon released the grip entirely. I stopped rubbing and moved back a bit. I rolled out of the bed and made it onto the ground with a loud thud. I thought for sure it would wake the husky-man but he kept sleeping peacefully while I laid sat on the floor thinking to myself, "How the hell did that work?"._

_**(Note: Do not try at home this because it does not actually work. If you try this and the dog bites you, check for rabies- No offence.)**_

_After a minute or two of waiting for a reaction, I stood up and walked a little closer to the sleeping figure, making sure not to get close in case he grabbed a hold of me again. I observed his face as it was from a pleasured face to a sullen face and then proceeds to pout in his sleep. I chuckle at the pout and pull out my small flip phone and aim the camera right at Kouya's head. And... Snap! I'll just save that for later._

_I return my attention to sleeping husky-man who was still pouting softly. I reach my hand out once more to his neck and repeat the previous action. His face returned to being satisfied and his tail started wagging faster. I observe his lower body whose leg was twitching from the pleasure and what really struck a surprise was the moans that he was giving. Though they were little, it was still amusing anyone._

_I stopped rubbing after a minute and stood straight up. I turned around and made my way out of the door as I thought in my head, "should probably keep this a secret from him". *Yawn*. It's 8 on a Sunday and I'm washing my face and rinsing my mouth while trying to distract my mind from what happened earlier. But Kouya's pouting and moaning was to cute to forget. One thought led to another, which then led back to Kouya._

_After I finished I went over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. One thing that stood out was the egg carton. I pulled it out and started on the cooking._

_**A few minutes of cooking later...**_

"HIROYUKI!"

_Oh boy. If he's actually bothered to call my name, this ain't gonna be good at all. I finished off the last of sunny side-up egg before turning off the flame and making my way back to the bedroom. Once I stepped in, the only thing I saw was a very angry husky-man sitting on the ledge of the bed with a large bulge in his pants._

"Did you do this?"_ He asked while pointing his finger at the large bulge._

"Why do you suspect it was me? There is such a thing called 'morning wood'."

"You did sleep in the same bed."

"Doesn't mean I caused it." _I reasoned._

_He gave me a glare which I flinched a little. He gave me a stare down before he sighed and returned to his casual morning face._

"I guess you didn't do it. But I did have a strange dream."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I dreamt I was a full husky and you were my owner." _Kouya explained._

"What's so strange about that?"

"For some reason, when you touched my neck in the dream, it felt too real."

"Interesting. By the way, what are you going to do about that?" _I asked while pointing at the bulge._

_We both look down for a moment before Kouya had given me that dirty look along with a sly grin._

"Oh no. I just made breakfast."

"But I'm ready for deserts."_ He said with a devilish grin._

_I only shook my head and made my way out. I did not think what he could be doing in there but just simply place down the plates onto the living room table. After a minute, Kouya had gotten out of the room and made his way to bathroom. He left in such a hurry, don't tell me he jerked himself off in there. Might as well sit and wait for him to get back. I pulled out my flip phone and looked at the photo that I had snagged earlier. Damn that is a good photo, might as well set as a screen saver._

_As I finished saving the image, Kouya walks out of the bathroom and sits himself down next to me with a small towel slung over his neck. I quickly pop my flip phone away before he could see the content as he came over and sat down. We both pray and start chomping down on the two eggs along with rice. During the middle of eating, Kouya had decided to popped up a question._

"So what do you suppose we do today?"

"Hmmm? Let's visit Tatsuki and Kyouji today. I need to give them their gifts."

"Sure thing. It's been a while since we've talked to Kyouji."

"But first, can we make a stop at my Grandparents place? I need to wash up and pick up the gifts."_ I explained._

"No problem... babe~" _Kouya teased, which I had blushed to._

_I better control my blush before anyone else notices it around me. We both packed up our dishes before heading out the door and locking it behind us. He threw me one of his helmets as I strapped it on and hopped onto his bike with him in front. He started the engine and soon we were on our way.  
><em>

_A few minutes passed before we had reached our destination. I threw Kouya the helmet as he placed it in the trunk and parked the motorbike to the side of the house. We knocked on the door to open. The one who came to open it was Grandpa who was giving me a lecture about staying out too long. I sighed and nodded my head as the lecture went on. When he had finished, Grandma had came to door and welcomed us both in. I told Kouya to wait in the living room while I went to the showers as he followed the instruction and waited._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on Kouya's side... (Kouya's POV)<strong>_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Man is this awkward. I'm sitting here waiting for my boyfriend to get out of the showers with his grandparents sitting opposite to me. It shouldn't be this awkward should it. I only smiled and sat quietly on the tatami-mats. I guess I should lower the level of awkwardness with a light conversation._

"L-lovely weather today. I-Isn't it?"_ I nervously commented._

"Yes, Yes it is." _The elderly woman had replied with a gentle smile._

_Another gust of silence blew by the three of us. A moment had passed before Hiroyuki's Grandfather had asked a question._

"So did you take my grandson's virginity?"

_This question stiffened my entire body and had even startled his own wife. How do I answer that question? I know I did but I can't tell him. Yet that stare of his was piercing my very soul. If I tried to lie now, he would surely see through it._

"I-I..urh...-" _My mouth stumbled trying to find the right words but to no avail._

_I was about to continue my sentence before it was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming out of the bathroom door. I turn to face the room where Hiroyuki had emerged from. Thank the heavens that he came. A second less then I would have to come out with the truth._

"Hey Hiro, you finish over there?"

"Yep, just gotta get the gifts wrapped up then we can leave." _He said while facing me._

"I'll come and help you." _I offered, I stood up and walked to him._

"Oh thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_I was grateful that Kouya had offered to help me wrap the gifts. It was kinda sad that I didn't finish wrapping it in the city. We both made our way into my bedroom, where I pulled the gifts out of a table cupboard along with some wrapping paper. I instructed Kouya to wrap Kyouji's gift in a plain blue colour while using navy blue as the ribbon. I however, started to work on Tatsuki's gift which was soon to be wrapped in green and tied together with an orange bow.  
><em>

_A few minutes of cutting, struggling, and taping later, we managed to finish both gifts in half an hour. We placed it into a backpack and cleaned up the mess we left behind. We both decided to sit down on the bed to relax for a few seconds._

"Whew... We managed to finish it." _Kouya commented._

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Sure, no problem."

"You deserve a treat for helping me." _I suggested with a sneaky idea._

"What do you mean?" _He asked with curious look on his face._

"I'll give you a treat, if you close your eyes."

"This is a little childish isn't it?"

"Just close them."

"*sigh*... Fine." _He replied as he closes both eyes._

_After I had examined his eyes to see if there showed any signs of them being open, I moved back and sighed as I reached out a hand his neck and slowly rubbed it. The instant I started rubbing, he had stiffened and his eyes shot open. A moment of rubbing passed before Kouya had fell down onto the bed with his tail wagging rapidly from side to side and his face lit up like the sun._

"So you really did cause the 'morning wood', didn't you?" _He accuses with a blush on his face._

"You kinda had an iron grip on me." _I explained with a slight tone of reasoning in my voice._

"Plus... you seem to enjoy it." _I added as I pointed down to his tail._

_He only grumbled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the small treat. I chuckle lightly once again. After a minute, I stopped and Kouya got up from the bed. He only sighed and blushed harder as his tail kept wagging behind him. I moved over to the side of the table and picked up the small backpack where I had cautiously stuff the gifts into. We both bid a small goodbye to my grandparents before leaving out of the household. We hopped on Kouya's bike and soon, we were off on the road to the Midoriya household._

_I chuckle quietly to myself during the ride before Kouya had finally took notice and asked curiously while looking over his shoulder__._

"What are you laughing about this time?"

"Your tail is still wagging and is tickling me chest." _I replied with a goofy smile._

_With his face flustered, he turned his head back to face forward and only silence could be heard. The rest of the trip was quiet for the awkwardness between the two of us. Before long, we reached the front of the household and had parked the bike to side._

"Wow. Last time I was here, I didn't see an entire shrine." _I commented while looking up to the building in awe.  
><em>

"Yeah, well we re-designed the entire thing."_ A familiar voice had said from behind us._

_Me and Kouya turn our bodies around to find the green dragon himself wearing his usual clothes with planks of wood tied together over his shoulder with one arm holding onto it firmly._

"Hi Tatsu-nii."

"Yo."_ Kouya had greeted with the raise of a hand._

"Hey Hiro, Kouya." _He greeted as he moved closer._ "What brings you two here?" _Tatsuki asked._

"I wanted to pass on a gift to you and Kyouji, so I asked Kouya to take me to the two of you."_ I explained as I pulled out a gift from inside my back pack and held it out in front of him._

_ It was a small box with thin green wrapping and a bright red ribbon holding it together. Tatsuki approaches it and picks it up in his free hand and carefully observed it like the rest of the group. He lowers himself to place down the planks of wood before standing back up and slowly untying the ribbon. He lets the ribbon drop and opens the lid of the small box. He reaches into the box and pulls out a green and red, patterned bandana. It had a background of green and had white patterns encircling a red sun symbol in the centre of the bandana._

"Neat. A new bandana. Thanks for the gift Hiro-kun."_ He praised._

"Don't mention it."

_Tatsuki soon untied his headband (or whatever that thing around his head is called) and started to tie his new bandana so the red sun was seen forward and aligned with his forehead. I had to say, it looked well on him._

_Me and Kouya had said our goodbyes and soon continued on to Kyouji's place. As we continued I had to wonder, what kind of place does Kyouji-sempai live in. The years being in this village, I have not once been over to his house. Does he live in an apartment like Kouya? Or maybe a giant shrine like Tatsuki? Guess I'll find out soon._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: ADVICE<strong>


	13. Advice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

"What the hell!" _I exclaim, looking at giant building._

"Is this the White House or what?" _I continued in surprise._

_I now stand before white gates blocking the way to a huge marble building. Pillars rose up to the ceiling and sets of stairs were laid out in front of the wooden door. The windows sparkled with a glimmer and huge trees and gardens were put out in front of the house but still behind the gates. Is this really Kyouji's house?_

"Yeah, it's fancy isn't it?" _Kouya commented._

_We both walk to the side of the gate where lied a electric panel with a small screen, surrounded by a few buttons. Kouya had pushed one of the buttons which I assumed was the doorbell. A moment passed before a head had popped up onto the small screen. The face was obviously familiar. It was Kyouji's father with his genetic smile on his face._

"Hello? May I help you?" _The elder labrador had asked._

"Hello Takahara-san, It's me Hiroyuki. Can we pass on a gift to Kyouji?" _I replied into the monitor._

"Ah.. Greetings Hiroyuki-kun. Just a moment and I'll open the gates for you and your friend." _He said as he disappeared from the monitor._

_A moment passed before the gates started to open slowly inwards. We both walked in, taking in the beautiful scenery along the way before climbing the steps to the wooden doors which were already opened. We walked in to be more amazed at the inside. Rows of artefacts were place on a stool with glass cases encasing them. Beautiful paintings are aligned symmetrically on the walls and a red velvet carpet is rolled out in front of us. Now this is what I call 'royalty'._

_We kept our paces and walked until we reached another set of stairs. It went up and forked in two across different hallways. From the right, Takahara-san had came down the stairs with his hands behind his body and wearing a brown tuxedo including a brown fedora on top of his head. He stopped once he reached in front of us._

"It's good to see you again Hiroyuki-kun. I'll show you to my son's room."_ He stepped aside and motioned his hands to the stairs before saying,_ "Right this way."

_We went on toward the stairs with the elder behind us both pointing the directions to Kyoujii's room. It was a small walk that took a minute but we made it. Takahara-san had left to do some work leaving me and Kouya outside of his room. I was the first to knock only to here, _"Come in." _on the other side of the door. We twisted the knob and pushed it open to reveal the labrador retriever on his desk, wearing his usual clothes with glasses on, writing something down and paying no mind to us._

"Kyouji?" _I awkwardly greeted as he lifts his head to the sound of his voice. Damn did the glasses make him look professional._

"Hiroyuki? Kouya? It's been... a while." _He greeted himself._

"It sure has." _Kouya replied._

"Well what brings you two here?" _He asked._

"I wanted to pass on to you a gift during that giant party, but someone here decided to just drag me to the party rather then telling me where and when to come." _I explained while giving a small glare at the husky who merely lifted his shoulders a "I don't know" to it._

_I reached into my bag a second time and pulled out a much bigger box and handed it out to Kyouji. He thanked me before gladly taking it off my hands and placing it on the table he was sitting at. He untied the yellow ribbon holding the sea blue wrapping paper and placed it onto the side. He slowly lifted up the lid of the box to reveal something he thought he wouldn't have been able to touch in a lifetime._

_He slowly reached in his trembling hands inside the box and lifted a Argentina national soccer jersey signed by Lionel Messi himself. He held it up to inspect it yet was trembling just by holding the jersey itself._

"H-h-how?" _He stuttered with tiny drops of tears in his eyes. Basically everyone (except Juuichi and Tatsuki's) reaction._

"I know a guy who knows a guy." _I said with a grin on my face._

"Thank you Hiroyuki-kun. I am forever in your debt." _He gratefully thanked._

"You can do me one favor, if it helps."

"Sure, what is it?" _He accepted._

"Point me to the bathroom please." _I asked with a small pain in my gut._

"Go out to the left down the hallway, the last door on the right." _He instructed._

"Thank you." _I said as I left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind me._

* * *

><p><strong>Kouya's POV<strong>

"He always does that doesn't he? Sticking out through it to see someone smile." _I commented while facing the door._

"But that's what makes him Hiroyuki." _Kyouji continued behind me. I only sigh and turn back as I realized, that's what made me fall in love with him. Weak for falling for a guy like him._

"So, what have you been doing since graduated?" _I asked._

"Oh you know, balancing between part-time jobs, studying and Soutarou." _He explained._

"By the way, can I ask you something?"_ I questioned._

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'd like to ask about stuff including... relationships..." _My voice trailed off at the last word. This statement shocked even Kyouji._

"You've found the one?" _He asked in a curious tone._

"Well, I'm already dating them." _I explained, lifting a hand out._

"Well I'll be. Kouya Aotsuki actually fell for someone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I asked in a annoyed tone._

"You've been asked out by many over the past few years and yet you just recently found the one?" _He continued._

"So yeah anyways... I wanted to know how do you and Soutarou keep up the relationship?"

"May I ask? Where is this coming from?"

"Well... I got into a fight with another guy over them and that almost tore up the relationship. So I wanted to know how you can assure your relationship is secure?" _I explained._

"Well let's first start off with rewinding a bit. Are you sure that person is the one?" _He asked as he changed his position so his body was facing me._

"Definitely." _I affirmed myself._

"Next. Do they love you like you love them?"

"Yep, pretty sure."

"Then that's all you need to know. A relationship works itself. I can't teach you any more or any less."

"I don't really feel reassured."_ I muttered under my breath, though loud enough for the labrador to hear. He sighed before continuing._

"If you really feel that way, you can try the 'Reassurance Test'." _He explained while holding a finger up._

"The 'Reassurance Test'?"

"It's what I tried on Soutarou as a... trust excercise." _He continued._

"Really? You did something to a junior?"

"Don't worry. No casualties if all goes well."

"If?"

"Just listen."

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later...<strong>

_The door swung open as Hiroyuki walked back into the room as me and Kyouji had finished talking. We said goodbyea and left out the door. Before the door was shut, Kyouji gave me a thumbs up to go before I left. I shot him one small one back with a unconfident grin. As I drove Hiroyuki back to his grandparent's place, I thought to myself, "will the 'reassurace test' actually work?". Hmm... Well, I guess I'll test it out on him tomorrow at school._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: REASSURANCE<strong>


	14. Reassurance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Morenatsu. I do own this story and can not be sold to anyone. I do not bother reading reviews so don't try. This is my own script I created out of ideas. Any unknown names are made by me out quick thinking.**_

_Thoughts  
><em>Speech  
><strong>Change of scenePOV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroyuki's POV<strong>

_Today's morning was... quiet. After eating and getting ready, I started my walk to school. I had managed to catch up with Kouya on the way yet he seemed distant. I greeted him with a hand on the shoulder but all he said back was, _"Oh morning Hiroyuki." _That might not seem strange to others but one thing stood out. He wasn't smiling. I tried making small talk during the walk but he just nodded without smiling. I assumed he had alot on his mind so I just kept quiet for the walk to class._

_Even though we sat next to each other he still didn't any mind to me during classes. I wish I could say the same for Taigo and Torahiko. Lunch soon came and Kouya was still quiet since the morning. I try asking him about it but both Taigo and Tora were both in the way when he stood up to leave out of the classroom. I guess I'll ask him later._

**Kouya's POV**

_Goddammit this is hard. How can I ignore his face the whole day. More importantly. How the hell did Kyouji do this for entire day?! I need to get a breather for a moment before I drive myself insane. I quickly got up from my table and went out the door. I walked down the hallway and outside where students can be seen around the playground. I managed to spot Shun, Soutarou and Kounosuke under a tree themselves while eating their lunches. I slowly walked over to them._

"Yo." _I greeted with a hand up to them._

"Morning, Kouya-san."_ Kounosuke replied._

"Mind if I sat here with you guys?"

"Sure thing Kouya-niichan." _The little wolf said._

_I quickly gave them a small smirk and sat down with my back on the tree. I breathed in deeply before exhaling. I look up to face the three juniors whose eyes showed a sign of worry._

"Is there something wrong Kouya-san?" _Soutarou asked._

"Don't worry you guys. I'm fine. Just needed some air." _I said._

_I leaned my entire back and head onto the tree and recalled what Kyouji had explained to me the other day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FLASHBACK~<em>**

"The idea of the test is mostly... ignorance." _The labrador explained._

"Ignorance?" _I repeated._

"Yep. So basically the only thing you have to do is ignore the person you're seeing."

"Eeehhh?! That's it?!"

"What? Want something more elaborate?"

"No no, it's fine. But I still don't see how this will secure my relationship."

"It worked for me. I ignored Soutarou for a whole day until he asked if something was wrong. You see, a true relationship must consist of trust. So I believed that Soutarou would notice me ignoring him during the day." _He explained clearly._

"So you want me to be silent and distant to them the entire day and observe their response?" _I summarised._

"Basically."

"I think I can manage that. Thanks for the advice." _I thanked him as I lifted my body up and off the bed._

"No problem. But one thing, who is this person?"_ He asked curiously._

_Before I could answer, Hiroyuki had managed to walk in right on time. If I had to deal with another set of eyes piercing my very soul._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

* * *

><p><em>It sounded so simple at the time and yet now... <em>

*DING~DONG~DING~DONG*

_I snap my eyes open to the large sound and quickly got up. I started rushing to class, making sure not to bump into anyone along the way. Once I was a few short steps from the door, I started walking at my own pace whilst taking a breath. I slide the wooden door open and walked in, making sure to close it behind me. I quickly sat at my table, next to Hiroyuki who was now staring outside the window. I lifted my hand to reach out to him but dropped it back onto my desk remembering the words from Kyouji._

**Hiroyuki's POV**

_Class went on as I observed Kouya who was still silent. I wondered why he was so quiet today. Maybe it was something I said yesterday. I watched the trees outside the window as leaves fall like snow, recalling the events that had happened the day before. The morning wood, the little 'treat', the ride to Tatsuki's. Those were the only moments and yet he seemed fine after all of those events. So what could have happened after those moments?_

_The periods of class passed by and soon it was time for recess. I look over to Kouya's table where he had his head down on the table. I notice the earphones which he had placed in and cranked up. I guess he really doesn't want to talk now. I'll just do some light reading for now. I pull out a book from under my desk and opened it to the page I last left it on._

_I read a few paragraphs before I felt the book being tugged off of my hands. I look forward to see the snow leopard dangling the book with one his hand._

"It's recess right now so stop with the reading, Hiro-kun."

"I was enjoying it so give it back."_ I replied as I reach out a hand to grab the book._

_Missed. I tried again. Missed. Missed. Now this was getting a little irritating. Taigo held the book over his head in which I kept trying._

"Here's an idea. I'll give you the book, if you give me something in return." _He proposed._

"And what is it you want, exactly?"

"A kiss." _He stated._

_My face flush a deep red at the idea and I could see to my side that Kouya's ears perked up at the word. Even though he was wearing earphones, he turned his attention to me. The same reaction could be seen from Torahiko on the other side of the room. His ears had also perked up and his head swung over to my direction. I thought to myself for a second and got a brilliant idea to get Kouya's attention._

"Sure, why not."_ I said as I start moving my head closer._

_At this point, Kouya was standing up and Torahiko was making his way over to me. Taigo who was standing in front was wearing a confused look on his face while blushing from head to toe as I got closer to his face. I stopped my face a few centimetres from his and snatch the book from his hand which lowered._

"Yeah right like I would." _I teased whilst sitting back down._

_I look to Kouya and Torahiko who were both frozen in their tracks. Time froze for a minute before they started again returning to their original position, both holding a light blush. I chuckle lightly to myself as I continued from where I left off in my book. Soon the bell rang and class started once again. Taigo was still quiet from the little tease I gave him._

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later...<strong>

**Hiroyuki's POV**

"Ahh...Another boring day." _The snow leopard commented with his arms behind his head, carrying his bag in one hand._

_We were all walking out of the school gates at the time. Torahiko and Taigo were in front, followed behind by me and Shin while Kouya was behind all of us._

"Say, Hiroyuki."_ Torahiko calls out to me as he turns around._

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the beach this weekend." _Torahiko repeated._

"Why the beach?" _I asked as I stopped walking._

"Why not? It's a hot all weekend and we can take a short break from school."_ Torahiko explained._

"Sure. Let's invite everyone." _I suggested._

"Actually, we wanted to make this a senior thing." _Taigo interjected._

"Senior thing?"

"Just the five of us." _Taigo continued while pointing around us._

"Sure. What about you guys?"_ I asked as I turned back and looked to both Shin and Kouya._

_They look up from their book and iPod and gave affirmative nod. I turn back to the other two who had a gleaming star in their eyes. We kept walking until we had reached the cross path. Shin was the first to leave along with Torahiko. Soon Taigo went his own way home and left me and the husky in silence. As he started taking steps to his apartment, I latch my hand on his shoulder._

"Is something the matter, Kouya?" _I asked as he turned around._

"Yeah everything's fine."

"You're doing it again."

"Hmm?"

"You've only said my name once this entire day and that was in the morning. More or less, you've been ignoring me the whole day." _I angrily accused._

"I-I-urghh..."

"Who was it that said that they'd be your strength?"_ I asked rhetorically._

"Hiroyuki..."

"Who was it that said that we are forever together?"_ I continued as my eyes start welling up._

_Before I could say anymore, I was pulled into a tight embrace by the grey canine. My tears rolled down my cheeks as Kouya just holds me tightly. I snuggle into the crook of his neck as his head lays on top of mine. He brushes my hair as I quietly cried into him._

"Hiroyuki, I haven't forgotten those words. I'll always love you, as you are my strength. I know I can always trust you to be there. Somethings... have just been on my mind." _He explained as he whispered into my ear. Time stood still for a minute and my tears pause in its track from my eyes to my chin._

_The winds blows upon us both as I relax my body into Kouya's. My mind calms down and my heart slowly melts away to the sound of his heart._

"Hey Hiro." _He asked, getting a slight 'hmm' from me._

"Are you a torch?... 'Cause you light up my world." _He whispered once more in a more light tone. I drop my eyes and laugh quietly at the joke._

"That was so bad, Kouya."

"But still true." _He replied with a gentle smile._

_We stayed in our position for a minute, enjoying each other's company. We soon separate as I wipe away the remaining tears._

"Next time, tell me rather than ignore me the entire day." _I stated with a casual smile._

_Kouya gave a confused look before his lips curled up and he reached his hand over onto my head. He then proceeds to ruffle my hair, all the while replying, _"Sure thing, Hiroyuki."

_I reach my hand up to grab his and pull it off my head. In the moment I step closer to him and plant my lips on his. Kouya's eyes widen for a second before he had dropped them and begin to kissing back. In the moment, we both drop our bags as I reached both my arms up, behind his neck to draw him closer while his placed one of his hand behind my head and another behind my back, drawing me deeper into the kiss._

_A moment passed before the feeling Kouya's tongue swipe on my lip. As usual, I open up for him, letting his tongue roam inside my mouth. Kouya's tongue rough tongue entices mine with his taste. Damn. I can never get enough of this hot feeling I get when we kiss. It burns. A minute pass as we separate from each other, gasping for air._

_We both gave each other a smile before picking both our bags up. I wave a goodbye as I slowly turned around and started my trip down the pathway home. With my heart at ease, I started thinking about the trip to the beach that's coming up._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: BEACH<strong>


	15. NOTICE!

**APOLOGIES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As it reads in the title, APOLOGIES! Something has come up and the fanfic will take longer than usual.<br>Not meaning that it won't be posted.  
>Meaning this will take a bit more time for I have errands to run.<br>This fanfic will keep going so don't you give up on me. Continue reading and enjoying this fanfic.**_

_**Thanks Y'all!**_


End file.
